The Demigod Squad
by Lilypad18
Summary: Althea- who doesn't know that she is a daughter of Apollo- travels to Italy with a summer camp, but unexpectedly battles a monster. On this trip, her journey begins to unfold.
1. A Hydra Steals Aida's Spotlight

Ch. 1: A Hydra steals Aida's spotlight

Italy is still hot even when the sun goes down. I sighed and rested my chin on my palm. I was in Verona, AKA, the "city of love", but personally, I don't see what so lovey dovey about it is. I mean, yes, this is the city in which Romeo and Juliet took place, but apparently, Shakespeare didn't see the city he was talking about.

Anyway, why am I in Verona, may you ask? I am on a trip with a summer camp. We are a group of seventeen kids studying to become opera singers. Haha. Laugh all you want. I know what you're thinking. It's usually the same response that I get from lots of teenagers. They say that opera is boring and all that jazz, but it's really not. The music is beautiful and I'm pretty darn good at singing it, so I think I'm going to stick with it.

The notes of Aida's soprano voice somehow made their way from the stage and to my faraway ears. I smiled a little; thinking how amazing it is that I'm in Italy, listening to amazing singers. My whole six days in Italy was sadly coming to an end and I wanted to make this moment last forever. The set for the opera was goregous. There was a revolving pyramid, sphinxes and some statues of the Egyptian gods and goddesses themselves. But what made it even prettier is that there were candles on the steps above the set in the arena.

They were as if the stars themselves came down and decided to watch the opera too. There was a slight breeze that somehow made its way through the concrete of the arena, which teased the viewer's arms and made the candle's flames do a quick dance. My eyes slid around the arena; I could see audience's paper fans going still. I gave up on mine a while ago, my wrist started to hurt.

My feet were bare against the ground and I swear that I could've felt a slight vibration that tickled my toes. I just ignored it; there were always cars running at anytime of day or night in Italy. However, a couple of minutes later, I think my ears registered a distant roar. I still don't think that I can shake off the sound of that roar; just remembering it makes my blood go cold. Soon enough, Aida's aria was over and there was a boom of applause, along with a couple of "Bravos" and "Bravis" here and there, but the roar that I heard next totally out did the applause.

My eyes flickered up from the stage and up to where the roar came from. I could hear the steps it was making and it shook the foundation of the arena, but a second nearly passed when the wall behind the stage somehow combusted; showing a humongous green monster with five heads.

My eyes widened and people screamed as the five-headed creature let out a horrible roar again. People were already scurrying towards the exits, but I decided that I couldn't run away from this thing, I had to kill it. I got up from my seat and ran towards the beast. One of the campers, my roommate, grabbed my hand.

"Althea! What do you think you're doing?" I shook my hand out of her grip and continued to push my way through the crowd. I looked up; the monster was using its heads to terrorize the singers by shooting balls of fire at them, making the set go aflme in some parts. I had to get up there and fast. Looking down as I ran, I noticed that my dress was keeping me from getting to my goal. Thank goodness that I had shorts on underneath and I ripped my dress, making it a shirt now. I hated dresses anyways; you can't run in them. So what's the point? They're death traps.

I threw the cloth onto the ground and climbed onto the stage, running up the little steps that took me to the monster. I looked around frantically; how was I going to take down this monster if I had no weapon? I frantically searched for some kind if weapon when I felt a slight pressure on my back.

To my surprise, I pulled a bow made of gold out of a quiver of arrows that were suddenly attached to my back. I shrugged and quickly loaded the bow with inexperience, even though I knew I couldn't miss. I aimed and fired; making it land in one of its five heads, close to its eye. I swear I could've felt the ground shake when it let out that roar of pain. The collection of its heads snapped towards me. Crap, I thought and screamed as two of its heads let out columns of fire at me, but I managed to somersault out of the way. I had to think fast and I bit my lip; my brain frantically searching for an answer. If metal couldn't kill this thing, what would?

My eyes caught a sight of a flame from one of the candles, giving me the idea to fight fire with fire. I had no idea why, but something in my mind told me that fire would kill it. With no delay, I ran over to one of the candles and lit three arrows on fire, loading them carefully into the bow. I aimed and eagerly let go of the string; the trio of flammable, golden arrows soaring through the night sky. The arrows shot into three of the five necks and the two heads of the beast could barely yell out in defeat before collapsing dead in flames.

I let out a sigh of relief and looked around, noticing that everyone in the crowd was looking at me. I looked around uneasily and gulped but then everybody started clapping. I put on a small and shy smile, taking a quick curtsy, unlike Aida did. I darted out of that place before you could say pizza.

Ch. 2 My roommate gets kidnapped

The ride back to the hotel was agonizing; so many questions were being thrown into my face. _What was it? Did it really breathe fire? Are you okay? Where'd you get the bow and arrows? How'd you learn to shoot like that? Why on earth did you rip your dress? That was __**such**__ a cute dress!_ Yadda, yadda, yadda. I could only really answer the dress question because it's the only thing that I knew that actually happened; the whole night seemed like an unrealistic dream.

"Seriously, Althea, why did you rip it?" I sighed sleepily and glanced at the questioner.

"Are you really asking that question after all that just happened?" She rolled her eyes but I wasn't really shocked by her question, since she was my fashonita of a roommate. Her name was Lacey.

"Fine, fine," I grumbled, "It was in my way." She shook her head.

"That is no proper way to treat a dress." I shrugged.

"Well, it was the only proper way to deal with that...thing!" She shook her head again, but it was from her dissaproval of my action. I was getting a little fed up; she was worrying about a dress when a whole arena full of people were in danger. I angrily looked out the window as we were just pulling up to the hotel.

I rubbed my eyes and flopped onto the bed; I guess I was more tired than I expected.

"Hey, Althea?" Lacey asked.

"Hmm?" I responded dozily.

"You wanna take a shower first?" I could her her voice echo in the bathroom.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." She came out of the bathroom undoing her hair and I got up, shutting the door once I entered. The bathrooms in Europe are ridiculously small, but we made it work. I turned on the water to hot and got in once the clear walls were full of steam. I opened the little door and stepped in; instantly feeling the hot water on my muscles. I sighed and leaned against the wall, my eyes closed. I let the water fall down on me, just letting my thoughts wander. What on earth was that thing? And how did I take it down? Especially with a bow? I never have even touched one before in my life until now.

I let out a sigh full of confusion; how would I explain this to my parents? Do they know that any of this would happen? Nah, they're most likely just as clueless as me. My thoughts stopped when I heard a loud noise that sounded like glass was breaking, accompanied with a terrified scream. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me, opening the bathroom door. What I saw definitely described what I heard; the window in our room was completley smashed and Lacey was nowhere to be found.

I longlily looked out the window of the airplane; the wings were slicing through the clouds that surrounded us. Where did Lacey go? The whole group of us searched the hotel and the streets of Verona, but, it was no use; she wasn't in Verona anymore. The Italian police even searched the area outside of Verona, but she wasn't there either. They promised us daily updates on their search. All I wanted was her to be returned to her family safe and sound, but hey, this is life; you barely get what you want.

Everyone was expecting me to know what had happened to her, but I was just as clueless as they were. No matter how much I explained them to this, they still didn't listen. It really bugged me because they all make it seem like I did it or that I don't want her back, but truthfully, I want her back even more than they do. She was really my only friend at this camp, even through all of the pointless fashion advice that I would never use. I did a mental sigh. All I really want to know is who or what took her. When I find that person or...thing, I would kill it, no matter how dangerous. Lacey didn't deserve this; she was just an innocent teenager. I eyed my book and suddenly felt a pang of non-interest in it. I marked the page and closed the book, resting it on the tray in front of me. How would I tell my parents about this? Would they think that I did this to her? I just hope not. My book bounced on the tray as the pilot landed the airplane. Good, I can't wait to get out of here. I don't know what it is, but I always disliked airplanes.

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. My hair was a mess in its loose ponytail; my light brown eyes looked tired, but the pale face was just a cherry on top. All together, it looked like I stayed in snowy Siberia for days instead of sunny Italy, where the sun always shone down on you. I collected my carry-on and shuffled my way out of the bathroom, walking over to the group. We made it through Customs in one-piece, but my whole body felt like it was going to shatter into a million. We still had to get our luggage from baggage claim.

Ch. 3 I tell my parents the news

A rush of relief swept through my chest as my mother hugged me.

"Oh, Althea, how was it?" I bit my lip but managed a tiny smile when my mom pulled back and inspected me.

"It was," I paused and searched for a word, "Interesting."

"Ah," My mom nodded in understanding, but I though that I heard a little disappointment ring through her tone. She helped me to my room with my bags and I sat on my bed; glad to hear the headboard clanging on the wall again. She sat down next to me.

"Is that all? It was only interesting?" I wanted to jump up and say it was amazing but the burden of losing Lacey held me down like a depressed anchor. I fought the lump in my throat; making it burn with sudden sorrow. Fighting a monster was one thing I could do, but fighting tears? That seemed impossible. Soon enough, those unwelcomed tears slipped down my cheeks. My mom wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Althy? What on earth happened? Do you miss Italy already?" I shook my head and sniffed.

"No, mom," I sniffed again, "My room mate, she got kidnapped." My mom pulled her arm back and looked at me, her blue eyes alert.

"Who stole her?"

"That's the part I don't know, mom, but I need to find her." My mother shook her head.

"No, that is not an option. You let the Verona police deal with that." I was enraged and stood up.

"No! Mom! She's not in Verona anymore!" She scoffed.

"How do you know that?" I didn't really know that I did, but I had this feeling that she wasn't. I sighed.

"I don't really know, mom. I just have this feeling."

"_Feeling schmeeling," _She countered, "You don't need to get involved in this."

"But I have to, mom. It's the only way to get her back." My mom looked me straight into the eyes.

"No." My mom got up and left the room and I sat down on the bed, frustrated. The stupid police wouldn't be able to get her back, only I would. Why couldn't my mom see this?Oh well, I thought, at least I know someone who would.


	2. We Make A Plan

Ch. 4 We make a plan

The phone rung until someone picked it up.

"Hello?" His somewhat deeper voice helped lift the burden off of my heart a little.

"Adam!"

"Althy! Hey! How was Italy?" I could just imagine the smile that was spreading onto his lips right now.

"It was amazing! But, I missed you."

"I missed you too, bud, but you totally broke our record." The last part of his statement made me smile. "Our record" was all of the days we've haven't not talked to each other. You see, ever since I was in first grade and Adam was in third, we have been best friends. In first grade, I was always being bullied at recess by Thomas Williamson, a bully in elementary school. One time, he actually hit me and Adam saw while he was playing kick ball. He ran over and got in a fight with him. We both went to the nurse's office with a black eye each. After that, we decided to hang out because we discovered that we had a lot in common, like with our taste of music, books and movies.

"Well, sorry that I couldn't bring my laptop. Besides, my stupid phone wasn't working either."

"Excuses, excuses." He repiled with sarcasm.

"Look, I'll make up those six days if you meet me by the treehouse in an hour." I found my voice had gone down a couple of decibels.

"You sound pretty serious," He paused, "I'll bring the popcorn."

Our treehouse was built when I was nine and Adam was eleven; we built it together. We're a pretty good team, you know. We built it as an escape from school and our annoying siblings; it was a place to have adventures, or better yet, a place to do homework. This treehouse holds so many memories of us and now, another one is added to the collection.

"Are you sure you're going to do this?" Adam questioned, eating a handful of popcorn.

"I've never been more sure in my life." I was lying on my belly with a map sprawled out in front of me. Some Sour Patch kids were covering the map. I ate one that was on Florida.

"Alright, but just one thing." I looked up at his brown eyes.

"What?"

"I get to come with." I shook my head.

" Adam-" I started to protest.

"Althy, please!" His eyes were pleading to me, "This is my last summer of not having to worry about college and I want it to go out with a bang. Except for my internship in New York, it's been pretty boring." I bit my lip, weighing his words in my head. He could in a lot of trouble or worse, he could be in a lot of danger. A sigh escaped my lips.

"Fine, but you do understand that on this mission, you could be in a lot of trouble and or danger?"

"Trouble and danger are my two best friends." He grinned his boyish grin and I rolled my eyes; just managing a small smile.

"Okay, we leave at four A.M."Adam groaned.

"Four A.M?" I ate some popcorn and rolled up my map.

"You heard me."

"Don't you think that's a little too early?" I rolled my eyes; if there was one thing that Adam could never miss, it was his sleep.

"_Dusk _is too early, Adam. Besides, we need to get out of here unseen and unheard." I put the bag of Sour Patch kids into my back pack and zipped it up.

"So, we're sorta, running away?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You got it." He nodded and put the popcorn away. I climbed down the ladder and waited for Adam, but one thing I couldn't wait for was to hit the road.

"We're really going to take your dad's corvette?" Adam grinned and twirled the key ring around his pointer finger. Here we were at four in the morning in Adam's garage, staring at the red sports car.

"Yup!" He eagerly walked over to the driver's door and opened it, getting in. I walked over to the passenger's side and got in also.

"We're supposed to be inconspicuous Adam, and a bright red corvette doesn't help," I looked over at him, just to see him put the key into the ignition anyway. He revved the machine and pulled out of the driveway.

"Well, if you want to get her back, and quick, a corvette is the way to go." I groaned mentally; Adam did have his moments of wisdom, but I would never admit that to his face.

Ch. 5 A guy hits on me...literally.

It's too bad that it was raining as we drove becuase I could sort of tell through the gray skies that the scenery was really pretty. I think that I forgot to mention that ever since I returned from Italy, I've been having dreams. They were foggy glimpses of what I believe is going to happen when we save Lacey. Like I said before, I couldn't see too well, but I could hear people's voices. I recognized Adam and my voice, but I didn't with the two other voices. One voice was of another girl; her voice sounded smart and strong. The other voice sounded deep and menacing, even though it had an air of lightness in it. Wait, that doesn't make any sense, doesn't it?

I looked out the windshield; it had gotten foggier since we left. It was the afternoon and we were still making our way to our destination. I dug through my back pack and pulled out a map. I had just seen a sign saying that we had just left Pennsylvania now. I sighed and put the map away, we still had a while to go. Adam pulled off of the highway and drove down a ramp that led us into a small city. I looked at him.

"What are you doing?" He drove into a gas station.

"The car needs some gas." He stopped at a pump and got out of the car. I ran into the convenience store. It was small, just like the town. It had a few stragglers in it; two adults getting their coffee and child pleading to his mother to get him a Hershey bar. I sighed and walked over to the candy section, grabbing a bag of Sour Patch Kids. I grabbed a bottle of Coca-Cola for Adam, and a bottle of apple juice for me. I walked up to the cashier and made eye contact with him, even though it looked like he had only one eye. I shrugged the thought off; it was probably just my imagination. I placed my stuff on the counter.

"You are pretty," He said and smiled. Boy, he had gross teeth. Has he ever heard of a toothbrush?

"Thanks." I was only able to plaster a little smile on my face because of the level of disgust I had for him. He finally rang up my stuff.

"Ah, juice expired," He spoke really weirdly too, maybe he wasn't my age. "I'll get you another." He climbed out from behind the counter and walked towards the back. I didn't follow him.

"Follow." I sighed and followed him back. He was standing in front of a door which I think led to the back of the store.. But, the weird thing was is that he wasn't going in and just kept on looking at me.

"You pretty, very pretty, Althea." My eyes widened. How did he know my name? "Master said that if I caught you, I can keep you." He caressed my cheek with his dirty, chubby finger. I slapped his hand away.

"Ugh! Don't touch me!" I screamed.

"Feisty," He murmured and grinned, "I like feisty." Suddenly he reached put his arms out to me, to grab me, but I moved out of the way; feeling my bow appear in my hand. I looked down at my hand, but that was a big mistake. The next thing I knew, I felt an impact against my cheek, making me fly against the wall. I saw the guy walking towards me, his two eyes clearly one now. _Cyclops, _I thought. He cracked his knuckles.

"And I am going to catch you, Althea." He then charged at me and I started to load my bow, but I didn't have to. A couple of inches away from me, I saw the cyclops get electrocuted by a random lightining bolt. I looked towards my left, seeing Adam with a hand outstretched to the unconscious cyclops. I looked at him, shocked.

"D-did you do that?" He shrugged; I guess he was a little shocked too.

"I think I did." There was a pause in between us.

"Well," I said, "That was totally wicked!" I ran over and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Thanks, Althy." He murmured into my hair.


	3. Another Tags Along With Us

For the next couple of hours, we drove in silence. I think it was because we were both still in awe at what had just happened. The air was continuously foggy, but it was humid outside, and our windows were rolled down a bit, letting in the billowing sound of the air of the highway to our ears. The rain had calmed down to a slight drizzle, the raindrops came into the car, decorating the leather of the armrest on the door and my arm.

I rested my chin on my palm and looked out the window at the blurry countryside. We had a while to go, but I really wanted to know what in the world that thing was that I battled with. I had never seen anything like that before in my life. Okay, well, maybe something like it in a movie. I sighed; Adam and I had to do a little research before we could continue on our journey. Even though we were driving, we still had no idea where we were driving to. I looked at Adam, after finishing my bag of Sour Patch Kids of course, the leftover sugar tinkled in the bag as I put it in my backpack.

"Hey, Adam?" I asked and looked at him.

"Hmm?" His eyes were focused on the road, the windshield wipers scraping across the windshield.

"Do you think we could stop at a library or something?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Why would we need to do that?" His eyes quickly met mine but darted back to the road.

"We need to figure out what in the world we're going to do. Ya' know, plan." He opened his mouth to argue but then shut it, sighing.

"You're right, I guess," He turned the steering wheel, easily curving down the highway but I could tell what he just said wasn't easily settling with his pride. "I don't really have a clue where we are actually going." I smirked, that was one time Adam told me I was right. This is a record for the books, kids.

"That's exactly why we need to stop somewhere," I stated. "We need to find more information, maybe about who would try to kidnap me? I know I'm not some wanted criminal or convict or anything like that." Adam shook my head, agreeing with me.

"Right," He said and kept on looking out the window. "You can go on my iPhone to find out where the closest local library is. I'm sure you'll find something." I nodded and dug through his bag which was in the back seat. My body curved around the leather seat and I saw his bag which was a dark green backpack. I opened it and looked through it, instantly finding the phone. I sat back in my seat and turned it on, making it come to life and shed light on my face, along with the window. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw something dart away from the side of the car. My eyes widened and my fingers trembled a bit as they clumsily typed away on the phone's cold, glass surface.

We entered the library and the waft of books instantly hit our noses. We both took a big breath in and smiled at each other; the smell reminded me of a book shop in town that we used to go to every other Sunday and read books there all day, maybe even to go do our homework there sometimes. You would think that after going to a book shop for a while would allow you to navigate through a library easily, but, boy, you were wrong. Adam and I searched the shelves for almost a half an hour but this library was big.

We sat down at a wooden table next to a small coffee shop and Adam ran a hand through his hair, his leg twitching in aggravated agitation. I just rested my palm on my chin, a disappointed frown balanced on my lips. We didn't talk to each other for a couple of minutes, only because it would lead to a fight. One negative aspect in our friendship is that when we're both frustrated, we'll clash against each other, like a cat and a dog, to put it in the words of my mother. I'm awfully impatient and he's terribly stubborn, those two characteristics don't mix very well.

I learned this the hard way. In second grade, I was making a diagram of the solar system for a project that was due in a week, when Adam asked me if I wanted to play basketball with him at the time. I declined and he asked me why I couldn't come - of course- and I told him that I was working on this project. He said that he remembered doing that project and I told him that I needed help with it since my mother was busy teaching flute lessons and my dad wasn't back from work yet.

So, he came over and attempted to help me. I was using a variety of different sized Styrofoam balls for the planets, and let's just say after he attempted to help me with it, my kitchen looked like it had just threw up paint and snowed, all at the same time. My mother came down, flute in hand, to find that the planets were completely destroyed, our faces multicolored with paint and that I was crying.

What had happened was Adam was trying to somehow attach Pluto to the wire that would make it look like it was suspended in mid-air. After about ten minutes of my complaining and Adam's attitude towards this whole project, he threw Pluto hard against the wall and it exploded into blue, plastic dust. My eyes widened at the sight but then they went into angry slits.

"I worked REALLY hard on that!" I cried and grabbed Jupiter, throwing it at him, making the light blue paint, which wasn't fully dry yet, and smear on his white uniform shirt. He grimaced as he looked at his shirt and then looked up back at me.

"And my mom worked REALLY hard on cleaning this shirt!" He grabbed a paintbrush which was dipped in yellow paint and smeared it across my face and, smirking the entire time. My face flushed with anger, my seven-year-old fists balling at my sides.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." I said all those words with pronunciation and Adam scurried from the table with some of my planets and a cup of paint and the paint brush. He stood in front of the counter which ran in the middle of the kitchen, grinning mischievously and looking directly at me.

"Oh yeah? You'll have to just come and get me," He taunted and ran to the other side of the counter. I pursed my lips and grabbed the rest of the plastic balls, along with two bowls of paint and a paintbrush. I walked towards the other end of the counter and we had that staring contest at each other, sort of like the ones which the cowboy and the evil cowboy have, except there was no tumbleweed that rolled in between us, it was just my family's dog, Schnitzel that ran away in fright. As if reading each other's minds, both of our hands went towards the paint brushes and we flicked paint at each other, globs of green and blue flying through the air and coldly splashing against our faces. I flinched.

But that didn't faze me, I grabbed Venus and threw it at him but sadly he ducked behind the counter and it poofed into dust against the wall. He threw Neptune at me and I caught it, some of it deteriorating away due to the grasp of my hand. I threw some more paint at him and this time, the paint speckled the side of his jaw and down his neck. I smiled in triumph but then his shot of paint and it streaked against my lips. I wiped the paint away with the back of my hand and furiously frowned, the paint already leaking into my mouth. We stared at each other again, both of us deciding what to do next but I did something that surprised both of us. I sprinted towards Adam and tackled him, smearing my paint all over his face and clothes. Sadly, he did the same. I couldn't get that paint out of my hair for a good week.

A tap on my arm made me fade back to reality. I shook my head and met Adam's expectant gaze.

"Oh, good, welcome back to earth, Althy." He snickered, but I rolled my eyes and pursed my lips.

"Maybe I didn't want to come back," I murmured and Adam shook his head.

"We can diss each other later, but look," He pointed to a girl who was putting books back on a shelf; a cart was at her side. She was about my age, and she was really pretty, she had short blonde hair in a bob, with bangs that had a streak of blue in it. She was pale and the tips of her hair were blue too. She pushed up her glasses as she bent over to the cart to get more books to feed the shelf. I looked back at him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I raised an eyebrow also.

"Aren't I always?"


	4. We Fight Fire With New Learned Skills

This girl had startling blue eyes under her glasses, like the color of the sea. She generously helped us find the books that we were looking for, and even gave us her insight on the books, since she read them all apparently.

"Oh, yes," She cooed and turned the page, almost admiring it, "This book is certainly the best out of all of them." And trust me; the pile she gave us was huge. We were sitting back at the wooden table, an extra chair pulled up to the exterior of the table for the girl. Adam and I talked with each other through our eyes.

"_Well?" I asked._

_ "Well, what?" He responded._

_ "She seems pretty cool."_

_ "Yeah. At least we know what the hell we're doing now."_

_ "At least we know what the hell is going on." I corrected, "Maybe we should ask for her name." _

_ "That would help." _

_ "Right." _

I tore my eyes from his and opened my mouth to say something, but the girl interrupted me.

"You two do know that I'm sitting right here, correct?" She didn't even look up from the book. Both of our eyes widened and I managed to answer her.

"Yes, but-"

"My name is Chandler," Chandler said and finally looked up from us, a nice smile appearing on her face. "It's nice to meet you both." I nodded.

"It's nice to meet you too, Chandler."

"Ditto," Adam said and bobbed his head. Chandler closed the book and studied our faces.

"It's refreshing to meet some young people who are actually into Greek Mythology," She rolled her eyes, "And not that stupid sparkly vampire nonsense." She waved her hand in dismissal. Adam and I stifled our laughter. She sighed.

"So, why are you two studying up on your anatomy of Hydras?" She snorted, "Did you battle one or something?" She was obviously joking, but I seriously thought that this chick could see right through me.

"Um," I muttered, conjuring up something to say, "Yeah." Her expression became serious again and she tapped her chin.

"How did you even survive?" She asked me, looking at me. I scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She smirked.

"How did you defeat it? I mean, to me, you just look like a regular sixteen year old girl." There was silence between us and she continued, "So, how'd you do it? I'm dying to know because killing Hydras are _seriously _hard to kill." I looked back at Adam, the question _"Should I tell her?" _appearing in my hazel eyes. He nodded once. I looked back at Chandler.

"I, uh, shot flaming arrows at it." She raised an eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me that you have a bow?" She squealed, "Lemme see! Lemme see!" I shook my head.

"I don't have it with me," I said, "It only appears when I'm in danger." Chandler pursed her lips.

"If I wasn't utterly confused right now, I'd be all over you," She sighed, "But how does it appear?"

"Right in my hand,"

"Like, BAM! There it is?" She questioned, emphasizing the BAM part.

"Yes," I nodded, "B-BAM." I stuttered and Adam was trying not to laugh at me. I hid my face with my hand and sunk deeper into my chair. Chandler fiercely looked at Adam.

"And tell me, young man," She crossed her legs, "Did you battle a Hydra?" Adam immediately stopped laughing and I could sense that he was tense, but that only lasted for a second.

"N-no," He stammered and sat a little higher in his chair, "But I killed a Cyclops." Chandler's eyes widened.

"A Cyclops?" She squeaked, "Where on earth are you even meeting these creatures?"

"Italy and Pennsylvania," Adam and I said. We glanced at each other but then back at Chandler. Her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"And how did you kill this Cyclops?" She was looking sternly at the book.

"Uh, lightning," Adam hesitantly said. A moment after he said that, Chandler's hands were on the book, madly flipping through it, trying to find a certain page. She stopped when she found that page and instantaneously smiled.

"Aha! Found it!" She sang and her fingertip narrowed down on one part of the page that she was specifically looking for. "Have you guys ever heard of people called half-bloods or demigods?" She pulled back from the page and looked at both of us once, an eyebrow poised in the air and a mask of seriousness on her face. I would've laughed at the comedy of her face, but I was scanning my brain for those words. I shook my head and Adam did so shortly after too.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't," I cautiously peered at the page, "But would you like to tell us?" Chandler nodded.

"Of course," She closed the book, obviously not needing its information. "A demigod is a being who is half human and half god." She looked at us, an expectant smile showering down upon us. Adam and I looked at each other, talking through our eyes again.

_"What in the world is she talking about?" He asked._

_ "I have no idea."_

_ "Greek Mythology isn't real, though."_

_ "Apparently she thinks so." I said._

_ "She's got too big of an imagination." _

We looked back at her and she looked back at us, clearly disappointed.

"You think I'm crazy," She uttered and looked down. Adam's eyes widened and he told me to comfort her with one jab of his head towards her. I awkwardly placed my hand on her shoulder.

"We don't think your crazy," I searched for her eyes, "We're just a bit taken back that this might all be…real." She looked up.

"It's true! It really is!" She flipped open the book again and pointed the page out to us. Adam and I looked, but I shook my head.

"Chandler, just because its in a book, doesn't mean its real." She shook her head this time.

"I know, I know, but it all just makes sense!" She looked at m, studying me.

"You like to write, right?" I nodded.

"Yes, I do and I like to sing also." She looked through some more pages and stopped at one. I looked at it and it had a picture of a man, but he was a marble statue, holding a lyre.

"This is a statue of Apollo, the god of light, the sun, truth and prophecy; medicine, healing and plague; music, poetry and the arts. So, obviously you're his daughter." She looked at Adam. "Now, Mr. Lightning, you must be the son of Zeus because he has the master lightning bolt." Adam grinned; oh boy, this was not a good sign.

"Zeus?" He asked. "Isn't he the main god?"

"As in head of the 12 Olympians, you mean, then yes."

"That's totally wicked!" He cheered. I rolled my eyes but laughed; what a typical reaction of Adam.

"Shhh!" A lady whispered from behind a shelf. Her warning sounded like a snake hissing, and even though I caught a quick glimpse of her, I didn't get a good feeling from her presence. Before she disappeared back into the shelves, she flashed me a wicked smile ever so quickly. Now that I look back on it, her skin had a tint of green to it, almost scaly. My eyes widened and I turned back to Chandler and Adam who were avidly discussing how awesome Zeus is. I interrupted their discussion.

"Guys," My uneasy whisper made them look at me. "I think we should get outta here."

"Why…" Adam started to ask but the sound of burning stopped him. We all turned around to see that a whole shelf of books was on fire, not to mention it was quickly spread. I gulped.

"That's why." I mumbled. Adam and Chandler kept on looking at the fire and were talking in hushed whispers on what to do. I looked back because I could sense that something was going to happen, and that thing wouldn't be good.

"Oh, Althea," Some called. I turned around to take a look, but that was yet again a big mistake. I felt a huge blow against my nose and I cried out in pain, holding my nose. I saw Adam scamper out of his chair and throw a bolt of lightning at my pursuer. She went flying into a shelf, knocking it down. I got up too and hid behind an upturned table, feeling the slight pressure of my quiver against my back and the smooth touch of my bow against my skin in my hand.

Despite the blood on my hands from my nose, I loaded the bow and aimed, easily taking down to of these creatures near the door that were blocking the exit out of the library. To my surprise, they shimmered into two piles of dust. I looked to my right to find Chandler struggling with putting the fire out. She was running back and forth, eagerly, from the back door of the café to the shelves with buckets of water. I didn't know how long she had been doing this, but she already looked drained. I ran over to help her.

"Chandler, do you need help?" She threw one bucket on the raging inferno, but it merely simmered, no harm done to it. She coughed and shook her head.

"No, no, I'm fine," She looked over to Adam, breathing heavily, "He's the one that needs your help." I met her gaze and saw Adam fighting with the thing that had punched me in the nose. They were both equal in battle, but Adam was going to defeat her. He was throwing lots of lightning bolts at her, one after one, but the snakish like woman kept slithering away. I looked back at Chandler who now had her hand pointed to the sink at the café. There was a rumbling sound the sink exploded, the water flowing through the air and to the fire, eager to put it out.

"I got this," She reassured me. "You've got to go and help Adam." I nodded and coughed as I ran away from the billows of smoke. The air in the library was getting quite foggy and hard to see, but I would be able to manage. I spotted Adam and the snake woman, dancing towards the one last shelf that remained standing. I sprinted towards that shelf and pulled out an arrow, the arrow tip gleaming gold, even though there was hardly any light. My back was against the shelf, my arrow clutched in my grip to my unevenly rising chest, I could feel the heat of the fire starting to swallow me up too. We had to get out of here and fast. Not even a good amount of water could save this place. Just as I saw her green leg, I loaded my bow and aimed. She gasped when she heard the string getting pulled back, and just at the same time, per usual, Adam and I killed her, him with his lightning and I with my arrow. As soon as she was vaporized to dust, Adam came running over to me, resting his hands on my shoulders, looking down upon me, just like he always did when he was worried about me.

"Althy, are you okay?" His eyes were dilated with the excitement of battle and he had a scratch on his left cheek, probably from the woman.

"Am I okay?" My eyes looked at his cheeks, my fingertips lingering over his cut. I barely touched it, but light was shining from my fingertips. The light caressed the battle scar and it dissolved away, leaving nothing but his un-scratched cheek. His eyes widened as he touched his cheek.

"How did you do th-"

"No time!" I called and interrupted him, my eyes wide. "We need to get out of here!" He nodded and took my hand, running through the burning debris of the books. The waft of old paperbacks were replaced the unbearable stench of burning paperbacks now. We reached the entrance of the library, but Chandler was nowhere to be found. Heck, we couldn't even see her anyway; it was impossible to through all of the heavy smoke and the loud crackling of the fire.

"Chandler!" Adam and I both yelled, attempting to look for her. "Chandler! Where are you?" I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see her, her face was still somehow innocent, but with streaks of ash on her cheeks, forehead and chin. She held the book that she so desperately lived to her chest.

"I'm right here, guys," She said to us naïve children. I grabbed her hand and ran for the exit and I knew Adam was keeping up with me. When we finally got out of that place, we were coughing from the suddenly fresh air. Sadly, we watched the library burn to the ground from the parking lot as the sun set over the horizon.


	5. Dreams and 50s Lingo

Chandler and I sat in the back of the car, discussing my dreams with me, the book open to us on our laps. Once we had deciphered them, I recognized one voice in my dream; the other girl's voice was Chandler's, so I knew that we had met her for a purpose, we were just unaware of what that purpose was at the moment.

However, it made me feel better to know that all demigods get dreams and not just me. But, Chandler informed me that my dreams might be more prophetic then other demigod's dreams because their dreams hint what is happening to people, when mine might tell me what's going to happen later on.

That didn't make me feel better, though. I didn't want to know who the owner of that haunting voice was. I didn't want to see this person. Even though the voice was somewhat pleasant, I could sense evil and mayhem swirling in the tone. I could sense an urgent want or desire for something. I say something because I'm not sure what that thing is. But, I do have a pretty good idea of what it may be, which is most likely me.

Even though I didn't want to meet, nor fight this person, I would have to defeat them. If I didn't, they would keep on sending monsters after me and leave me entirely clueless with these blind dreams. I couldn't let my friends get hurt, even if I did have the power to heal people with barely even touching them, I couldn't just waste their safety like that.

I closed the book when I discovered that Chandler fell asleep on my shoulder. It was dark outside, but the car's lights shone over the road and Adam carefully drove. I sighed and looked at him in the rear-view mirror. He met my gaze instantly.

_"Why don't you find a hotel?" _I asked him with my eyes again, trying not to disturb Chandler's sleep. He nodded but it wasn't a while until he turned off of an exit ramp and to a hotel.

My eyes droopily shut but then quickly opened again, I was suddenly very tired, but I didn't want to fall asleep. The room was dark and the TV whispered the nightly news, evenly shining its light everywhere. I glanced at Chandler; she was curled up on the couch and wrapped up in a blanket, asleep. My eyes found Adam in the bundle of sheets in the bed to my right, he was asleep too. His shoulders rose and fell simply and without anxiety, drifting away in an innocent sleep, I was kind of jealous that these two were so peaceful, while I had to deal with the mind-rattling illusions of dreams that disturbed my sleep quite often.

That's was pretty selfish thought of me to think, I should just be glad that they're alive and breathing. I dug my face deeper into the white pillows and shut my eyes, just letting the hum of the TV be my lullaby. I did fall asleep, but a dream soon flooded my mind.

I was kneeling over Chandler's body, her eyes shut to the world in a deep sleep. Tears slipped down my cheeks and from my eyes as my hand hovered over her stomach. Her stomach had a big gash in it and she was bleeding heavily. Barely any silver light escaped my hand as I fervently murmured a Greek healing spell—which I have no idea how I knew healing spells suddenly—but her cut wasn't moving and bit by bit, her pale face was growing lighter and lighter by the second, death was arriving quicker and quicker it seemed.

Someone voice echoed through my ears, calling my name. I looked to my right, but that wasn't such a good idea because a blinding light struck my guiltless eyes.

_"Althea!" _That was Adam, _"A little help, here?" _He was yelling over to me, a long electrified sword—which looked like a metal lightning bolt- grasped in his white-knuckled hands. My bow appeared and I got up, loading it. My whole body was quivering from a mixture of fright, worry and tiredness, but that still didn't throw off my aim. My eyebrows furrowed as I aimed and my fingertip let go of the string, my last arrow gleamed with silver light that it outmatched the light of the man Adam was fighting. His head snapped towards me and I got a better look at him, he looked like a male version of the Statue of Liberty. His head, surprisingly, had a halo with spikes, but more like rays, shooting out from it. So, altogether, it looked like a miniature sun crowned his head. He didn't deserve that crown. My arrow flew through the air in slow motion, Adam and my eyes slowly watching it, along with this other man's eyes which were wide in sudden fear and knowing that defeat was almost knocking on his door. We all saw the arrow tip touch his luminescent aura, but I woke up and so did Adam, at the same time.

We were both sitting upright in our beds, our eyes broad with shock and awe at what we had just seen. Adam ran a hand through his hair and looked at me, pulling the sheets away from his body, his toes barely touching the carpeted floor.

"Did you see that too?" He asked and I nodded.

"It, it was weird," I croaked. Adam got up and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I think that's what might happen in the future, Althy." He quickly glanced at Chandler who moved in her sleep a bit. He brought his voice down to a softer whisper. "At least we know who is trying to get you now." I continued to nod, but I bit my lip.

"Let's consult the book."

Adam and I tried to be sneaky in getting the book, but unfortunately, it was near Chandler and she woke up. I guess she was a light sleeper.

"What are you guys doing?" She whispered and sat up, rubbing her eyes. I glanced at Adam and he shrugged at me in response. I sighed and sat back on my knees.

"We had a dream." Chandler's eyebrows rose.

"Both of you did?"

"Correct." I said and she looked a little dazed but nodded and joined us on the floor.

"What was it about?" She took the book and started looking through it. I nudged Adam's shoulder.

"We think that it will take place in the future," He said and looked at Chandler, but she only nodded, so he continued, "I saw that Althea was trying to heal you and I was fighting this guy. He looked like a male version of the Statue of Liberty." She looked up swiftly.

"He looked like the Statue of Liberty?" She pondered.

"Yeah," Adam nodded. "Except the book, he didn't have a book or the candle thingy, and he wasn't green or anything, just very bright and shiny." She flipped through some pages, more to the back of the book and stopped.

"Ah, here we are," She said with a smile, "Helios, the Titan lord of light." I raised an eyebrow.

"Helios?" I gave Adam an incredulous look. "_Helios_ was the one we were battling?" Adam looked at Chandler.

"So, we're going to fight him?" Chandler nodded but kept looking at the book.

"Most likely, I just wonder why he wants you." She said. I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't know why either," I countered and Adam looked at me.

"He's the one who probably kidnapped Lacey," His eyes widened with impulsive information and he turned towards me. "He probably sent one of his monsters to Italy for you, but the monster stole her instead!" I tapped my chin; it was all making sense now.

"You just might be right, Adam," I said and smiled at him. "We just need to know why he wants to kidnap me and if he has any weaknesses?" I looked expectantly at Chandler. She did her infamous wave of dismissal at me as her fingertips scrolled down the page.

"I'm looking, I'm looking," She grumbled. Adam and I chatted while she looked.

"Well, his weakness must be your silver arrows," He quietly held.

"Yeah, most definitely," I looked up from my hands that rested in my criss-crossed legs, "It's just, did you see Chandler?" He hesitated before nodding.

"Yes, I did, but why wasn't your healing power working?" I shook my head.

"I don't really know, I guess it doesn't work when I'm drained of energy." Adam sighed and frowned a little.

"Well, that's not going to help us a lot, then, cause' this guy is powerful." I sadly nodded.

"I just wonder what he did to Chandler," Adam's eyes ever so quickly flickered over to Chandler and back to mine. "What if he didn't do anything to her?" He asked. My eyebrows rose and I buried my face in my hands, trying to prevent the agonizing confusion that rushed through my mind. I had to somehow prevent Chandler from getting hurt; even just replaying the dream in my head and re-seeing the sight of her awfully pale, the amount of blood leaving her body absolutely killed me. For some reason, she was now like a sister to me, an extra ligament to my body; it's odd how strangers can become your best friend in minutes. Ya' know, one fiery fight with empousae—Chandler later that told me that that was the name of those freaky women -and your friends for life. Not that I didn't mind having her for company, if it wasn't for her, we still would we driving around, clueless and information less. Chandler tapped my shoulder and my thoughts cleared instantly, ready to hear new ones. Once my gaze met hers, she began.

"I couldn't find any weaknesses of his, but, I did find out where he could be." She stopped, I think, just to build up suspenseful tension.

"Well, where?" I pursued.

"Most likely the sunniest place on earth."

"Which is…?" Adam continued.

"Most likely somewhere in Arizona," She sighed a little and dug through my bag, which was near the couch and found the map. She gently rested the book on the couch and rolled out the map on the table, pointing to Arizona.

"I think I read somewhere that Yuma, Arizona is the sunniest place on earth." My shoulders sagged.

"We have to go to Arizona to beat this guy?" That came out whineier than I had expected. I saw Adam holding back a laugh with a smirk and Chandler rolled her eyes.

"Yes, ding dong." She replied. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ding dong? Since when did we travel to the 50s?" I was truly joking, but Chandler looked peeved as she pursed her lips, rolling up the map.

"My mother doesn't let me use curse words, okay?" I shrugged.

"That's cool." Adam randomly said, it was an attempt to break the tongue-tied tension that I had, unknowingly, started. We both looked at him. He squirmed under the sudden awareness and shrugged also.

"I mean, 50s lingo is 'boss'." Chandler and I looked at each other and after a couple of seconds, we burst into laughter.


	6. Adam Gets A Sword

In the morning, we were back in the car and on the road again. We completely understood the fact that we had to get to Arizona and fast in order to get Lacey and defeat Helios. Chandler and I sat crammed in the back of the car again, discussing our life-threatening issues, along with creating a nifty plan. Adam was on edge as he drove, I had a feeling he wasn't taking the latest news of our trip too well. We were somewhere in the west, but I wasn't paying attention.

"Okay, so I'll go in first and then Adam will follow me, you following him." Chandler nodded.

"That's fine," She responded. "As long as you have your magical bow and arrows, we'll be good to go." I smirked.

"You can always count on m-" I jerked forward, my head hitting the front seat of the car as Adam slammed on the breaks. The tires let out a squeal from the abrupt stop. I rubbed my head, looking up at Adam. My face didn't look to happy in the driver's mirror.

"Hey, what giv-" But then I was interrupted again at the sight I saw before me. And boy, you should've seen it. There was a good number of these monsters all lined up and ready to fight. All of their smiles were malicious as they hungrily stared at our car.

"Manticores _and _Stymphilian birds?" Chandler gasped. "How in the world are we going to defeat them both?" Her question didn't really boost my hopes too well. I only saw the group of manticores but when I looked up at the sky, there were a good number of gold, metal birds glistening against the sun. I sighed and clicked my seatbelt off.

"Well, we better go kill them, if we want to get to Arizona on time." Adam and Chandler both gave me incredulous looks.

"Althy, by the sound of Chandler's tone, these things might just be impossible to defeat," He nervously glanced out of the windshield. "We can't really take that chance, if we want to get to Arizona." I sighed.

"Well, we're going to have to." I climbed into the front seat and got out of the car, I saw Chandler following me. She stood by my side as we scanned the crowd. They were fidgeting with the anxiety of a fight. I heard Adam's car door slam and looked over at me. He then joined us.

"Do you think you could make it rain?" I asked him, feeling my bow and quiver appear.

"Most likely, why?"  
"To get those stupid birds out of the sky," I looked up at the birds but then back to Adam. "You can then electrify them out of the sky, since gold conducts electricity so well. The water will be an extra conductor, just to really get them good." Adam nodded.

"It's raining conductors," He snapped and it began to heavily rain. I heard the manticores grumble in displeasure, along with the birds, flapping their metal wings more urgently.

"Let's do this thing," And with that, we took off towards the monsters.

It's a lot harder fighting in rain than you would think, it's slippery and the water blurs your vision, well, probably not for Adam and Chandler, lucky ducks. But even through the slick rain, my aim was on. I shot manticore after manticore, but sadly, the dust stuck to you, especially if you were wet.

From time to time, there would be sporadic bolts of lightning, thanks to Adam, but at least the metal bird count was going down. Their bodies were heavy, though, sometimes their bodies fell from the sky and I'm surprised that they didn't knock someone out. Anyway, in little time, we had the birds defeated; now it was time for the manticores to go. I was just finishing off the manticores when something amazing happened.

My arrow pierced a manticore and it let out a scream as it turned to a pile of dust. But just then, a bolt of lightning flashed from behind me, blinding me. I turned around to see what happened, just in time. Adam, in one hand, was holding a silver, metallic sword. It angrily zapped with bright blue sparks of electricity all over the blade. A huge grin was planted on his face as he inspected it.

"Well, check this out guys," He twirled the sword in the air, catching it, a slight sound of thunder echoing in the distance. "Is this not cool or what!" He let out bemused laugh. The manticore shook his scorpion tail in aggravation but it was of a warning. I rolled my eyes, getting just as impatient as the manticore.

"Yo', lightning!" I called and he looked at me. I nudged my head towards the manticore. "Finish him off." Adam nodded and turned towards the monster. The monster evilly smiled, slowly starting to make its way towards him. I heard him mumble under his breath as he raised his sword like a bat, his knees bent.

"Number nine makes his way up to the plate," The manticore was jogging now. "He pulls back," And Adam did as he said. "He swings and…homerun!" His sword met the manticore and it exploded into the air with an electric crack. Chandler and I made disgusted faces as it was raining dust instead of water. Meanwhile, Adam was running like he was in a baseball game, collecting the number of invisible plates as he ran towards the home plate where his sword lay. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms, leaning of one foot. Chandler joined by my side.

"Just let him have his fun," She promised, resting a hand on my shoulder. I only nodded, watching his joyful show play out in front of me which included a numerous amount of fist pumps and cheering. I loosened up and smiled, truly enjoying the fact that we defeated the creatures, not to mention with a bang. But, overall, I had a feeling that we would, even if it was small.


	7. I Feel the Guilt

It was about midnight when we continued to drive again. I climbed into the front seat of the car because Chandler was taking up the whole back seat as she slept. I didn't mind, of course, she fought really hard. I covered her with my jacket for a makeshift blanket. I rested my chin on the palm as I looked out of the window, trying not to fall asleep.

"You can go to sleep if you want, Althy." I looked over at Adam; his main focus was continued on the road. His hands were at the top of the steering wheel, his lightning bolt key chain, (which was the form of the sword he got when it wasn't in use) was around his pointer finger, his new, latest possession. I could tell that he already adored it, for the past couple of hours, it never left his finger. I shrugged and finally responded back.

"I don't think I can," I looked over at him and he quickly raised an eyebrow at me, asking me with his eyes.

_"And why not?" _

"Because…" I sighed, replying with my mouth. "I've been thinking about Lacey a lot."

"Why?" He asked and my eyes flickered uneasily towards him.

"My dreams have become clearer ever since we've been getting closer to our destination." Adam nodded.

"How?"

"Well, the voices have become clearer now, but I'm hearing two more voices now." He tilted his head.

"What do they sound like?"

"They're both boys but one is older and one is younger. The elder boy has a deep voice, but it's not deep like a man's, I'm guesstimating around seventeen, on the cusp of turning eighteen?" Adam nodded, telling me to continue.

"The other boy was a child, around the age of nine to ten. And of course, the voices were the same of you, me, Chandler, Helios and Lacey."

"But why are you suddenly thinking about Lacey?" He looked at me; his eyebrows were furrowed with concern. I sighed painfully, looking down at my lap.

"Her voice was the worst out of all of us." I shook my head sadly. "It was broken and unhappy." Adam made a turn down the highway.

"Of course she doesn't sound happy. How would you like to be a prisoner while your friend should be the prisoner instead of you?" My face fell and he must've seen it because he frowned and looked at me.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry, Althy," He paused. "I…I didn't mean it like that." I sniffed, already feeling tears spring to my eyes, my throat burning as I tried to hold them back. But, of course, one illegally slipped away from my eye. Adam pulled over to the side of the road.

"Hey, hey, hey," He cooed. He put the car in park and unbuckled his seatbelt, turning towards me. "It's going to be okay, Althy." He comfortingly wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I buried my face into his.

"Why is this so difficult?" I questioned him. "Why did Lacey get taken and not me? Why did that monster have to be so stupid?" He shook his head, not knowing the answers to my questions.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that we're going to save her," His thumb gently rubbed my shoulder. "And everything is going to be all right. I promise." I continued to cry but I nodded, sniffing.

"Thanks, Adam." He nodded in recognition and rested his head on mine.

"You're welcome."


	8. I Musically Duel Orpheus

I guess Adam must've checked into a hotel because I woke up the next morning in a hotel bed.

"Okay, so I looked like Medusa this morning…" I looked up at Chandler who just came out of the bathroom and she was drying her hair with a towel. I moved my head up and smiled at her, since I was lying on my side.

"Shh! Chandler! Althy is asleep." I knew that was Adam scolding Chandler and I could tell he was sitting next to me on the bed. She pursed her lips at him but then a returned her original, gleeful smile at me.

I yawned and sat up, waving my hands in the air in a stretch. I rubbed my eyes because they were tired from crying. Chandler took the towel away from her head, revealing that the tips of her blond hair were now blue. I saw Adam's eye widen as he switched to a more comfortable position on the bed.

"Whoa, what's up with the new hairdo, Splash?" Adam asked and Chandler scoffed, resting her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" Adam smirked.

"You heard me," She raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up, Bolts." She replied. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Well, will you answer my question?" She sighed in agitation and nodded.

"Whenever my hair gets wet," She started, walking towards us. "The tips of my hair become blue."

"That's totally wicked!" I shouted. Chandler shrugged.

"I'm like a freakin' Polly Pocket, though!" I got up off of the bed.

"But an awesome Polly Pocket," I threw an arm around her neck, giving her a noogie. She screamed and flailed.

"Althy!" She groaned. "I will douse you with water if you don't let me go!" I snorted as I laughed, letting her go. She stumbled back a bit with a grimace on her face. She fixed her hair as she gave me the stink eye, but I could tell she was trying her hardest not to laugh. She grumbled at me.

"Now I look like Medusa again…" I looked at Adam and we started to laugh.

Even though corvettes are supposed to be snazzy with luxury and all, but truly, I was getting sick of it. I mean, on the inside, it was so cramped, that it was truly telling us that this was not a car for a numerous amount of people to travel in, no matter how fast it may go. We should've stolen Adam's dad's trailer or something like that. We could've saved a lot of money with that vehicle.

Anyway, we were almost there, I could sense it. That's probably the main reason why I'm so giddy, even though a nagging feeling told me otherwise. I just had this feeling that there was one more obstacle in our way. Only one. I've been savoring those words all afternoon. I had another feeling that this obstacle would be coming directly for me and me only, not Chandler or Adam. But, I wouldn't have it any other way, as long as they're safe and protected, I can sleep at night. Well, at least give it a try.

Adam was driving through a quaint little town somewhere in the west. It was picture perfect, making us stand out like a sore thumb, especially the chili-pepper red color of the corvette.

Adam drove around a circle where a little, white gazebo stood in the middle. There was a band occupying it by playing. I could hear the faint music come through the windows and I smiled at them, watching them. In front of the band was a man who was conducting them but then taking random, lyre solos. I thought it was pretty cool overall, mainly because I have never seen someone rock out so hard on a lyre before.

When he took these interludes, he would turn around and face the minor size of the crowd, a slightly cocky smile amidst his face as he plucked the strings. But at that point, he caught my eye, his smile turning into a sly one. Adam came to a stop at a stoplight as I slammed into the metaphorical wall of realization: he was my obstacle. I looked at Adam, my eyes were wide.

"Adam, stop here," My hand was already on the door handle as he put the corvette in park at a curb. I hurriedly got out of the car and Chandler followed me, trying to keep up with me as I jogged to the gazebo.

"Althy," She worriedly called. "What's going on?"

"He's what's going on," I pointed out to her. I nudged my head towards the gazebo; the guy was still jamming out on his lyre. I heard Chandler gasp behind me and she managed to join by my side.

"Is he the obstacle you were talking about?" I nodded, walking onto the dried, yellow grass.

"Do you know who he is, Chandler?" I stopped and studied him some more. "I just mean, he looks awfully familiar." I saw her nod and tap her chin as she thought.

"I know what you mean," Her eyes lit up when the answer finally came to her. "He's Orpheus!" I tilted my head.

"The guy who went to the Underworld to get his wife back?" She nodded.

"But sadly, he died." She dejectedly said. I sighed.

"Then how can he be here right no-" I was interrupted by Orpheus.

"Daughter of Apollo!" I didn't notice that the band had stopped and everyone had their eyes on me. I slowly turned my head towards them, giving Orpheus a meek smile.

"Hey, guys!" I waved because I was really trying to be nonchalant, but my heart was beat like the big brass drum up on that stage, due to the sudden (and unwanted) attention. Orpheus raised an eyebrow at me.

"And this is the girl he warned me about…" He shook his head, clucking his tongue in disappointment. I instantly felt pissed off, so I walked towards the gazebo, my hands balled at my sides.

"Excuse me, but you were right to be warned," I marched up those stairs, only one stair down from his face. "Show me what you got, lyre-boy." I poked him in the chest, even though my finger kind of went through it. I pulled my hand back, tucking some hair behind my ear. Orpheus smirked at me.

"I have already shown you what I have, my dear Althea," He walked past me and snapped, the instrumentalists disappearing into midair and stage lights appearing in the corners of the gazebo. A grand piano and pianist waited, already waiting to play. I looked down to see that I was wearing a red, sparkly dress that glimmered in the lights. I looked up and around, seeing that it was now night time and that Orpheus was sitting in a theatre chair out on the lawn. I cleared my throat and squinted as I looked out at the audience.

"Um, Orpheus, I'm kind of not warmed up yet, you see. I-" I saw him roll his eyes, cutting me off again.

"Excuses, excuses!" He cried. "I want a show!" He demanded, looking around at the audience members for support. And soon enough, all of the members were shouting that same statement in monotone voices, as if they were under his control or something. I sighed and pursed my lips.

"All right, all right," I caved. I cleared my throat once again, standing up straighter, taking deep breaths in and out as the pianist began to play the introduction of my song.

And I began to sing.


	9. I Sing

_O mio babbino caro,  
mi piace, è bello, bello.  
Vo'andare in Porta Rossa  
a comperar l'anello!_

Sì, sì, ci voglio andare!  
e se l'amassi indarno,  
andrei sul Ponte Vecchio,  
ma per buttarmi in Arno!

Mi struggo e mi tormento!  
O Dio, vorrei morir!  
Babbo, pietà, pietà!  
Babbo, pietà, pietà!

_Oh my beloved father,  
I love him, I love him!  
I'll go to Porta Rossa,  
To buy our wedding ring._

Oh yes, I really love him.  
And if you still say no,  
I'll go to Ponte Vecchio,  
And throw myself below.

My love for which I suffer,  
At last, I want to die.  
Father I pray, I pray.  
Father I pray, I pray.

Singing up on that gazebo was a blur of lights and musical notes, floating up and down from the piano and from my voice. The setting totally matched the music; it was like Orpheus knew what song I totally adored. I thought it was convenient, but a bit on the creepy side.

As I sung, out in the audience, I saw that Chandler and Adam were standing in the very back of the crowd; they both had supportive smiles on their faces, not to mention their eyes were on me. I didn't mind that they were there, though. It was nice to see them here, even if it put more pressure on my performance.

I saw that Adam had his hands in his pockets and that his was studying the new, fancy dress. (And yes, he does know how I feel about them; my mother had brought him to enough dress shopping trips where I complained the majority of the time about trying them on.) But, that was beside the point. I felt my cheeks get a little hot, but I couldn't let embarrassment get in my way, I had to focus on supporting those F note octaves that were coming my way, so they don't squeak or anything like that, making me screw up the entire chance we had of ever getting Lacey back.

Chandler was standing next to Adam, her body barely swinging from side to side with the gentle sway of the music. I could tell she liked the song, just by the pleasant smile that she had on her face and her body movement. I had a feeling she would want me to teach her this song. I think I will once we get home, not to mention safely.

The final chord was struck by the pianist and there was silence before the crowd burst into applause. I grinned as I took a bow, almost tripping in the too-high high heels as I did so. When I came back up, I saw that Orpheus had stood up, but he wasn't clapping or anything like that. He looked really peeved as he stared at me, like I was a monster or something. I guess I kind of was, especially with shocking his crowd. With a sour look on his face, Orpheus marched up to the front of the crowd.

"Silence!" He commanded but the audience kept cheering and eagerly talking to each other. His eyes widened and he turned to me. "You did so well that you charmed the crowd out of my charm!" He immaturely crossed him arms, glaring up at me. I decided to act like a child too.

"You started it first," I replied and smirked. I walked past him but I stopped, looking at him from behind my shoulder. "And consider yourself warned." He then stomped his foot and angrily trudged away. I heard Chandler call me, running towards me, with Adam barely catching up with her.

"Althy!" She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Hey!" She pulled back with a huge smile on her face.

"You did great!" She exclaimed. "How did it feel?" I shrugged, too fazed to really answer.

"It was really all a blur." She nodded with understanding but grabbed Adam's arm, pulling him up towards us.

"But, I think Bolts here was the most proud of all," Adam looked at me and smiled, nodding. And even though he tried to hide it, I could see him blushing too.

"Yeah, you did wonderful, Althy," He cleared his throat nervously, switching from one foot to the other, rubbing his neck. I only smiled at him.

"Thanks, Adam."

Soon enough, the crowd, (who was back to themselves now), came up to me and congratulated me. I smiled at them gratefully, giving them responses of _thank you_s and _glad you enjoyed it_s, even though I kind of performed against my liking. Once the crowd dazedly made their way out of the park, I let out a sigh of relief and started to rub my cheeks from all that smiling. Chandler somehow snaked her arm through mine and we were connected by elbows, she eagerly led the way back to the car.

As we walked, the magic of the day disappeared, and I don't just mean metaphorically. My dress evaporated away, as if a current of air was so strong that it blew it away in a gust of wind. The red sparkles flew off and into the sky, leaving me with my jeans and t-shirt, and totally comfy Converse sneakers, (thank goodness).

The gazebo powered down, the stage lights slowly shutting down from a hard night's work, and then totally disappearing overall. The pianist, along with the grand piano, popped away in midair, letting the tiny gazebo be boring and useless. The chairs that were all set up for the audience were gone too, leaving the small lawn trampled and bare. I felt like Orpheus's whole façade was a set up and that he was just a phony, with only a huge bark but no bite. But, you should never judge a book by its cover, you know.

I looked out of the window of the car; Orpheus was nowhere to be seen. I could tell, no, I knew that he was pretty mad at what went down tonight. And even though I beat him, I would be seeing him again. Soon.


	10. We Meet Helios

We had finally made it to our destination. I saw Chandler was still looking out the window as Adam pulled up. It was a ghost town or maybe a set for a Western movie…and the crew wasn't there yet. I don't know, just seeing this place had me on edge.

The dry dust emanated into the air as Adam parked the corvette a couple of feet away from the main building of the set: a saloon. It was a couple of seconds before we slowly got out of the car. Chandler was out of the car first, her still blue hair blowing in the dry and humid air.

She crossed her arms and was barely leaning against the car, studying her surroundings and what she had to deal with. My eyes flickered over to Adam and he could sense my weary fright. His hand found mine from the driver's seat and gave it a long squeeze; it gave me a new sense of hope and comfort.

Whenever he did that, the bad emotions seemed to flood away, as if he were making them go with just one touch. These squeezes were always helpful before I performed in recitals or performances in general; they always calmed the fluttering butterflies in my stomach at that time. He spoke with his eyes.

_"Are you ready to do this thing?" _

_ "I don't know," _I responded with a shake of my head. _"Even though I kind of want this thing to be over with, I don't want to deal with it either." _He nodded understandingly.

_"I get what you mean. But haven't you seen the whole thing unfold in the visions and dreams you've had?" _

_ "Yes, but knowing what's going to happen isn't helpful, Adam. It just makes the whole ordeal even scarier." _His eyes broke from our connection because he looked to the steering wheel, as if he was just finally recognizing what I said. He spoke with his mouth this time.

"We better get this show on the road then," Bitterness dominated his words. "Lacey has a family to get back to." I nodded.

"Right," I said. "Let's cream this guy."

It was as if we were in a movie ourselves. The three of us pushed through the cracked, swing doors of the saloon and looked around. Music from an old piano was drearily filling the room and our ears, along with the clanking of glasses and a slight hum of casually bored chatter. All of our eyes found the owners of the voices.

They were three males sitting at the bar of the saloon, one I recognized as Helios himself. The other two were younger and looked human. But I had a feeling that they were only half human, like us. The eldest boy looked Adam's age but had a majestic composure. He sat up straight and his clothes were clean, but his face had a grim look on it, as if he were here for the drinks only, not for the comfort of the people. But the coolest feature of him was his skin.

His skin was so pale that it glowed! I mean, it wasn't a freaky glow or anything, but regal or poetic with beauty. It reminded me of the glow of moonlight on a dark, summer night. His right hand was occupied with a long, silver staff that glowed a bit too. On the top of it was a crescent moon itself, it was the made out of the same metal of the staff. I knew right away that his godly parent had to do with the moon.

The youngest boy looked about nine or ten. He had a serious look on his face, like those guards at Buckingham Palace. His eyes were kept on one thing, as if he were having a staring contest with a wall. A string ran across his chest which I noticed turned out to be a bow that was slung over his back.

His hair was a dull brown and he had bangs that slightly rested to the right side on his forehead. The color of his eyes, from what I could see, was brown too. He reminded me a lot of myself, actually, with the brown hair and eyes façade.

"Finally!" A male voice called and my eyes darted to him with surprise. "Our special guest has finally decided to make her appearance, and with her paparazzi too!" Helios smirked as he finished his mug of beer, his elbow casually resting on the edge of the bar. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry for the wait," I shot back, just as much venom in my voice. "It was all of your obstacles that took up my time, really." I saw the eldest boy next to him tense up when he finally noticed me, his grasp on the staff even tighter, making his knuckles even whiter. Helios seemed to notice his movement because his eyes fell on him.

"Well, I'm sorry for that, Althea. You see, I am just so lucky to have many people to help me with this problem: you." He looked over at me. I raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. Adam, who was standing on my right, knew that I would start cursing or just go into full battle mode if Helios insulted me one more time.

"Look," He started calmly. "We're here for the girl you accidentally stole. Her name is Lacey and she needs to come with us." Helios yawned, bored with Adam already.

"You know, you're pretty peaceful for a kid of Zeus." There was a boom of thunder in the distance and Helios rolled his eyes but continued on. "I'm quite surprised, really. I thought you would want a fight to the death or something." He was taunting him. He stood up from the chair at the bar. The youngest boy stood up and joined Helios by his side. Helios patted his head, as if rewarding him for being so protective over him. I really wanted to punch Helios in the face; no child should be put to work under this guy. I felt my hands ball at my sides and my eyes narrow at him.

"We just want Lacey and we'll get out of your hair." Helios's hand fell from the kid's hair to his shoulder.

"It's not like you're in my hair _now, _daughter of Apollo, you always _were_." I raised an eyebrow, truly dumbfounded.

"What? That makes no sense."

"You didn't let me elaborate," He demanded and he snapped his fingers and we ended up with our backs tied to chairs. "But now that you're all comfy cozy, you will." He grabbed a chair from a vacant table and straddled it so he was facing towards us. The boys diligently stood behind him as he told his tale.

"I think you all are aware of the fact that I was the god of the sun before Althea's father, Apollo, took my position. Correct?" Chandler nodded.

"That's what the book said," She added, not really helping the situation.

"Well, since Apollo was almost forced into being the Oracle of Delphi, he spouts prophecies from time to time." His face grew severe. "This prophecy came to me in a dream, you see. I don't know how or why but what I do know is that it involves a child of Apollo defeating me." He slowly looked up at me. "So, I set out a monster to hunt all of the children of Apollo it could sniff out. However, my monster did find you but took the wrong person accidentally. Your roommate, Lacey, I believe?" I sighed and looked away from his gaze; he only made the guilt grow more.

"How did you know which child it was, though?" Chandler asked. I knew she was asking through pure curiosity, she liked to know things. Helios sighed just as deeply as me, rubbing his chin in thought.

"That's where my search did not pay off." He looked over to Chandler. "I was still stuck in the rut of this prophecy, daughter of Poseidon." Chandler nodded but didn't open her mouth to ask another question.

"Well, where is Lacey?" I pursued. "We just came to collect her. If we can have her back, there will be no vanquishing of anyone or anything." Helios looked back over to me.

"This is where I wish I could promise the same, Althea. But, who knows? You may come back for me because of a sudden pang of revenge about this situation." He paused, making a final decision. "And I can't take that chance." I closed my eyes, trying to block out his last words and trying to stop the hope that drained from my heart. Helios cleared his throat as he got up from the chair and he put it back in its original place. I felt Adam's eyes on me and I looked back at him.

_"I am so sorry," _I pleaded to him, feeling that pain of tears as they formed around the bottom of my eyes, blurring my vision. _"This is my entire fault." _Adam shook his head.

_"It's not, Althy. We just have to get through this rough patch…together." _There was a pause and even though he didn't physically smile, his eyes did. _"I promised that everything would be okay, didn't I?" _I nodded and felt my lips fall into a small smile.

_"You did," _I agreed. That's when I saw his lightning bolt key chain flash in the dim lightning as he spun it around his finger. He swiftly cut the ropes and cut mine before either of the two boys started to attack us. The eldest of the two boys picked Adam to fight with while I helped Chandler out of the rope that was still around her back.

My eyes quickly flickered from her to the youngest boy who was struggling to load an arrow into the bow; he just wasn't in synch like I am with mine. My bow and I, strange as it seems, almost worked with me and fit perfectly in my grasp, like it already knew what I was going to aim at or at what speed I wanted the arrow to soar through the air. However, with him, it was like the weapon was fighting him.

His previously serious mask melted from his face, a look of pure fear and shock replacing it. Chandler jumped up from the chair once she was free and my bow was already on my back and thankfully, an arrow already notched in place. I aimed my bow at the boy but I couldn't shoot him. He was so innocent, so clueless on how tainted this situation was, that I couldn't find the strength for my fingertip to let go of the bow.

I slowly lowered my bow, finding that my eyes were still on him. He gave up and threw his bow down onto the ground. He put up his fists, getting ready to hand-fight me. I only smirked and rested a hand on my hip, my bow in my free hand. In a fighter's stance, he danced in a circle around me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Make your move!" He cried. I arched an eyebrow.

"You seriously do not want me to," I saw his eyebrows rise as he slowed his pace down.

"What?" He shook his head. "No, no, I can take you!" His fists slightly lowered as he glanced at the bow. "And I don't need that stupid bow to do it, either." I sighed and rested my bow on the table.

"Fine, give me your best shot." I said with impatience. His eyes narrowed at me as he charged. I easily put him in a head lock, rubbing his head with my fist. His arms flew in panic as he tried to escape my hold.

"Hey! Let me go! This wasn't supposed to happen!" I migrated to a chair and he continued to kick and scream. I placed him in the chair and grabbed some rope from earlier, tying his wrists together and then his waist to the chair. Even though it was simple, it was a battle with him. I think he managed to pull some of my hair out.

Once he was securely tied to the chair, I picked up my bow from the table. I was surprised no one had stolen it but everyone was battling with another. The only solider who wasn't present in this feud was the main leader himself, Helios.

The eldest boy and Adam had made a mess of the rest of the room. Chairs and tables were flipped over and some chairs were even smoking! Most likely because of Adam's sword. Chandler was behind the bar, managing, by herself, to spray the eldest boy with some beer whenever she got the chance. It slowed the boy down sometimes, but it never completely stopped him.

That's when another wave of guilt washed over me. I felt bad that Chandler didn't have a weapon, (besides her being able to spray beer and other drinks like that). But something stopped that train of thought because that's when I felt something appear in my pocket. It was heavy, not to mention cold against my jean clad leg. My fingers fumbled with it as I pulled it out of my pocket. It was still shiny with water, as if it had just came from the ocean or something. It was a belt buckle, I finally decoded, which was shaped like a trident. It was blue and made out of a substance that I had never felt before. It didn't take me very long to decide that Poseidon had sent me this. I didn't know what it would do, or why he sent me this, but I tossed it to Chandler anyway.

"Chandler!" I yelled and her head turned towards me. "Catch!" I tossed it into the air and she did catch it. Once it landed in her grasp, it turned into a large trident itself. Her eyes widened in awe as she studied it, turning it in her hand.

"Wow," I heard her lips mumble. But the sound of a sword clanging as it fell to the ground derived my attention away from the new weapon and towards Adam. The eldest boy had his staff pointed at Adam's chest, making Adam back towards the wall, his arms raised in the air, his eyes wide and on the staff. At the top of the crescent moon, a white ball of glowing substance was forming. Even though it was pretty, it looked kind of deadly too.

Chandler's head snapped towards the boy as she threw the trident at him. His eyes widened as he got pinned to the wall, the trident tacking him to the wall by the neck. We all watched his legs squirm in the air, his hands eagerly reaching for the trident, an attempt of trying to release himself from the grasp of the trident. I knew he wasn't going to die because I saw that he could clearly breathe. The worst thing that could happen was if he went unconscious. I walked over to Chandler with a wide smile on my face, a grin on hers.

"That was totally wicked!" I cheered as I gave her a high five. She returned one back to me.

"It was, wasn't it?" She sighed happily and rested her hands on her hips. I followed her gaze which was at the eldest boy. His squirming had slowed down a bit, his eyelids drooping from sudden drowsiness. Adam made a face at the boy.

"What are we going to do with them?" His eyes fell on me. "I mean, we can't take them along, can we?" I bit my lip. I had already made my decision but Adam wouldn't be too happy about it.

"We're going to take them with us."

"But that's absolute suicide!" He disagreed. "The youngest boy may not be tough or anything, but that guy has moves!" I thought I heard a quiet "hey!" coming from where the youngest boy was tied up, but I didn't think too much about it. I pursed my lips, looking back at the boy, his body limp now.

"Look, he's already out cold. And, if you temporarily forgot, we can use his powers for good. He was probably persuaded to join Helios's side. I'm sure he didn't just willingly joined this army." I said. "I mean, that's what it looks like." Adam ignored me with a shake of his head, crossing his hands. He mumbled, "Suicide, Althy. Absolute suicide," as he collected his sword, the sword transforming back to the key chain. I watched Chandler as she started to take the trident out of the wall. My eyes widened and I rushed over to her.

"Wait!" I called. I took hold of the boy and then she released him of the trident, the wall crumbling away. I sat the boy in another chair and used the last part of the rope to tie him to it. His head rested on the back of the chair, his breathing shallow. I did feel really bad for Chandler doing this to him, but it was the only way we could stop Helios. I rested my hand on his forehead and that same, warm glow spread over his head, healing him. I smiled as his chest rose more evenly after. Chandler joined me by my side, her eyes on him too.

Her new weapon was already attached to her belt; she was proudly showing it off, even if there was nobody different in the room. It took me a couple of seconds to notice that my hand was almost burning. I clenched my teeth as light puffs of smoke rose into the air. Chandler's eyebrows scrunched together as she studied my hand just as closely.

"Althy, what's up with your hand?"

"I don't know," I said through clenched teeth. "But what I do know is that it really hurts!" Chandler took my hand and I thought it would hurt her, but it didn't.

"Did you touch something?" She saw my eyes flicker over to the boy in the chair and she nodded. "Ah, that makes a lot of sense."

"What? What does?" She sighed, letting me take my hand back.

"His mother is Selene, Titan goddess of the moon. You may have healed him but with doing so, it hurt you, probably because your elements of nature are opposite."

"Oh," I nodded. "That does make sense." Chandler smirked. Adam walked over to me.

"So, are we going to leave now?" I looked up to him.

"Not right away," I said, my face growing foreboding. "We still have yet to retrieve Lacey."


	11. We See A Familiar Face Again

We somehow managed to find Lacey; she was down in the basement of the saloon. I didn't even know saloons had a basement…that's one really interesting thing that they leave out of the textbooks at school. But maybe this movie needed a basement for something.

Lacey was tied up in a chair in the middle of the room, her mouth gagged with a dirty cloth. There was one single light shining down on her, the rest of the room dim but visible. She looked tired but not hurt; her clothes were ripped and streaked with dirt. Her eyes widened when she saw us and she started to squirm, trying to get out of the rope's still tight grasp. I rushed over to her and started to hurriedly undo the rope, taking out the cloth.

"Althea!" She cried, happily relieved. "I thought I would never see you again!" She hugged me once she was free.

"I thought so too, Lace, even though I had a feeling that I would." She pulled back and smiled at me.

"Just _please_ get me out of here," Her eyes darted to the doorway that led into an even darker room; her tone became hushed and whispered. "There's this one guy that keeps flirting with me." She rolled her eyes, not saying anything else. I smirked.

"Helios?" I questioned but Lacey shook her head.

"No, he had what looked like a harp or something. I don't know. He was trying to show off. It got kind of annoying, actually." My eyebrows rose as Chandler revealed the answer.

"Wait, Orpheus?" She joined by my side. "But he has a wife in the Underworld." I pursed my lips.

"Yeah, well, that doesn't stop men nowadays." I stood up. "Or even mythological men, in that matter." I felt another presence join us in the room.

"Hello, again," I looked to my right to see Orpheus leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed. My lips fell into a straight line.

"Hi." I merely responded. Adam walked up to me and my eyes darted over to him.

_"I knew it," _I told him. _"I knew he would be back."  
"Do you want me to take care of him?" _His eyebrows rose.

_"Nah, I can take care of him. I already have before, right?" _

_ "Yeah, but that was musically." _I arched an eyebrow.

_"You doubt my fighting skills?" _He smiled as he nudged my shoulder.

_"You know I would never doubt you, Althy." _I smiled back and rolled my eyes.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you guys are all supposed to be dead by now." I looked at Orpheus who was standing on his two feet now.

"Well you can tell Helios that his 'obstacles" were nothing and that we're ready for a little one-on-one." Orpheus smirked.

"Well, the fun is not done." He strolled over to me, his smirk turning into a mischievous grin. "I told you I would be back." I forced my hands against his chest and pushed him away, making him stumble back a bit. He looked up at me with a shocked expression but it quickly turned into an angered one.

"How dare you do that to me!" He cried, rage burning through his eyes. "You beat me once, but you cannot beat me again!" Adam shot me a look that said: this guy is absolutely crazy. But, Orpheus kept continuing on with his rant. "Ever since I lost my wife, everyone thinks that they can just push me around and treat me like nothing! But, I am done with that. No one will be pushing me around anymore!" And before I knew it, he slugged me right in the face.

I swear, it felt like my whole jaw had popped out of place and painfully realigned again. Word to the wise: never ever piss of a Greek hero; it really hurts in the end. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Adam flinch and hold his jaw when he went to punch Orpheus back, reminding me of something that easily slipped from my mind for the past couple of days.

Ever since Adam and I had met, we had this sort of connection. It was an emotional connection. You see whenever I wouldn't be feeling well or even came down with a sickness; Adam would always end up not feeling well either or became sick too. It was the same for me, naturally.

It was kind of cool in a way, because we always knew what each other wanted or felt like. But, it wasn't cool when Adam contracted the chicken pox in seventh grade, I was in fifth. We were both quarantined in his living room for a good couple of weeks, illegally scratching ourselves as we watched cartoons all day, living on popcorn and fruit punch juice boxes. But, by the end of the day, we both knew that each of us was fed up with that bunny and his munching of his stupid carrot. Chandler shook me back to reality.

"Althea!" Her eyes were wide. "You need to go help Adam!" I saw that Orpheus had him pinned to the wall, repeatedly punching him in the nose. I managed not to flinch as the sudden aching flooded to my nose.

"Why didn't you help him?"

"I tried!" Her eyes flickered over to Orpheus's back pocket. "But he took my trident…" I sighed and ran over to them, pulling Orpheus off of Adam, kneeing Orpheus in the stomach, forcefully pushing him to the ground. He rolled on the ground, holding his stomach. I grabbed Adam and Chandler's hand, Chandler managed to grab Lacey's arm before we stumbled out of that room and into the next.

Adam's nose was bleeding like crazy so I let him lay on the ground as I tended to him. It didn't take long before his tired feeling unfavorably transferred to my body, but thankfully my nose wasn't bleeding. It just felt like it was going to explode at any minute.

One hand rested on his forehead and the other hand hovered above his nose as I healed him. Both hands emitted the light, but sometimes it would flicker and relight again, but less brightly. I was getting worried, that part of the fight where Chandler got dangerously hurt was coming up soon.

The good thing about me healing Adam is that it helped me feel a bit better too, a warm, renewable energy sweeping through my body. Once I learned that I could heal others, I tried it on myself but it didn't really work. The glow would light up but I didn't feel that same relief like I did currently. I did heal fast, but just not as quickly as others.

Just as Adam was done healing, I heard a chuckle that made a shiver go down my spine. Chandler tapped my shoulder when her gaze fell on something that was behind us. I looked at the figure over my shoulder, even though I already knew who it was. But, that didn't matter. It was our absolute and final obstacle: Helios.


	12. It's The Final Countdown

"You know, healing your silly recruits won't help you in this situation." A sly grin crawled onto his lips. Chandler had to hold me back and I saw Adam sit up behind me, letting me know the he was back to normal now. But his shirt sure wasn't, it had splotches of red, which were now turning brown as time passed, eerily decorating the shirt. My hands were a little brown too because they accidentally smeared against the blood on his face while I was in the process of healing him.

"You can't even _comprehend _what I'm capable of, Helios. Maybe that's why I'm such a threat to you." Helios's hands balled at his sides as he quickly strolled over to me. I stood up, facing him, ready for whatever he had to bring to the table.

"Hate to break it to you, but you're not a threat to me in the least, my dear. You're just a pathetic, little, annoying bug underneath my foot that I _have_ to crush." I moved closer to him, raising my fist in order to punch him. But I felt a hand yank on my shoulder, roughly pulling me back from Helios.

"Leave her alone." Adam said through his teeth as I stood behind his back. My eyes almost widened as I had a flashback to when we were younger, he had said those same words when I had gotten bullied. However, I found that my eyes were still narrowed at Helios. Helios raised an eyebrow at him.

"Make me." He proudly challenged. Adam nodded.

"All right," He accepted, twirling the key chain, making it turn into his sword. Helios looked a bit surprised once he finally saw the weapon but that look went away just as fast as it appeared. Adam swung the sword at Helios and he blocked his blow by blinding him with a bright light from his hand. It was sort of like my power, except it didn't heal, it hurt. Adam stumbled back, his hand over his eyes, his sword loosely swinging in his grasp.

I guess Helios didn't have a specific weapon because he raised a hand at the nearest wall and a pipe flew out of the wall and into his hand. I gasped, recognizing the fact that my visions had pieced together and were now playing out in front of me. Helios raised his weapon but Adam managed to block it just in time, making a sound of crackling electricity echo around the room. They continued this routine until Adam knocked Helios's weapon out of his hand, sending the pipe across the room. Adam grinned victoriously as he held his sword to his neck.

Helios rolled his eyes as he got the weapon back with one flick of his hand, making the pipe hit Adam's head during the journey. He let out a grunt of pain before slumping to the ground. The pain I recieved seconds after wasn't as bad as I expected but it still made me cringe. I knew he was conscious but I'm pretty sure he was seeing birds. He rubbed his head as he groaned a bit.

Chandler hurriedly dashed over, taking Adam's sword in her hands. She faced Helios, the sword pointing at him, the electric hum dimmer now. He smirked at her bold gesture. I tried to stop her but she shrugged me off, she was too persistent. Helios raised his pipe and sliced it at her. She blocked it but the pipe forcefully slid off of the blade of the sword, making the pipe hit her stomach, which sent her flying to a wall. She didn't go through it, but managed to painfully hit it. My eyes widened and I sprinted over to her side. I felt that Adam was fine but I didn't notice when he started to fight with Helios again.

It seemed like Chandler was bleeding even more then in my vision, I guess it was more real, since that it was happening now. My eyebrows furrowed as my hands hovered over her stomach. I bit my lip as the light started to glow, making all of my energy go to my hands. But, it wasn't working, no matter how hard I tried. Chandler's breathing became shallow, her lone hand resting near her deep cut from where the pipe intruded. Her blue shirt was slowly drowning in a sea of crimson, oh the irony.

I started to cry frustrated tears as I ripped the sleeves off of my shirts, leaving my arms bare, trying to create a makeshift bandage. Once I tied the two pieces together, I gently placed them on the cut but the blood devoured it just as quickly as the shirt.

I wiped some tears with the back of my hand as I looked at Chandler with defeat and helplessness, her tired eyes flickered to mine and she managed a weary smile before she fell into a deep slumber. I broke down, my sobs accompanying the bangs and clangs of the weapons. I heard Adam call for me, like I knew he would. I gathered all of my strength to load the bow and aim at Helios. His face was lit up with success as he pressed his pipe against Adam's sword. It's too bad his victory was going to come to an end, whether he liked it or not. Why can't people understand the fact that no one can control or change their fate, no matter how hard they try?

The bow slipped from my fingers, even though I was half aware that it did. Helios's eyes widened when he saw the arrow soaring towards him. He opened his mouth to cry out but he was too late. And then that's when the whole saloon exploded, once my last and final arrow barely broke through the barrier of his slowly flickering aura. Oops. Now that's something I didn't see coming.


	13. Everything's Beachy

We ended up at a beach. My eyelids jolted open once I submerged the unconsciousness of slumber, the distant calling of seagulls echoing against the sounds of the gentle waves lapping against the shore. The sand was wet with coldness against my palms as I sat up, my eyes studying my surroundings. It was a dreary day today, gray clouds hung in the skies, the sea a dark and cheerless green.

Adam was lying by my left side but he hadn't woken up quite yet, his dark hair blowing in the bitter breeze. There were a couple of feet in between us but I noticed that he was curled towards me. Goose bumps lined up his arms, making me wish that I had a coat to give to him. But I didn't bring one along with me, unfortunately. I wondered if I could will the sun to come out from behind the clouds.

Chandler was on the right side of me, still asleep. She looked somewhat better than she did when we were in Yuma, her pallor was brighter but she still had that shade of paleness. That's when I remembered what had happened. I guess the saloon's explosion was so big that it blasted us to a beach. I didn't know what beach it was but I'm just glad that we were all in one piece and that no one was missing.

I felt a bit better when I saw that Lacey had woken up too but she wasn't saying anything. I could see her breathing and blinking but it was like she had suddenly decided to take a vow of silence or something. I think it was the fact that she had experienced an explosion and came out of it alive, not to mention unhurt, unlike my motley crew.

As I sat back on my haunches, I saw two figures walking towards us in the distance. One figure, the tallest out of the two, was limping. The shortest one walked at a tired pace. I noticed them almost instantly; they were the boys that worked for Helios.

I stood up and felt that comforting pressure of the bow against my back as I squinted at them through the slight haze of fog. Since they were now closer, I got a better look at them. They had both been impacted by the explosion, that's for sure. The eldest boy had a line of blood that ran from his head down to his jaw, along with some cuts here and there on his arms and legs.

The youngest boy had a profoundly fresh cut that ran across his left cheek. Their wounds were my ultimately my fault. Once they got to me, they stood a good couple of feet away from me, Adam, Chandler and Lacey. I didn't mind, either way, the farther away the better.

I felt the eldest boy's eyes scan my face for any signs of danger but he could see that I wasn't going to attack, so he put his guard down, his posture falling ever so slightly. The youngest boy, I observed, moved closer to the eldest. They didn't look related, but apparently, some structure of a bond formed.

"What are you going to do with us now?" The youngest boy hesitantly asked. His gaze barely met mine. I sighed and bent down to him.

"First," I started and smiled comfortingly at him. "We're going to heal you both up."

"And then what? You're not going to hurt us, are you?" I shook my head, my eyes falling to his sliced cheek.

"No, I'm afraid I already have and I deeply regret that I did. But we're going to take you two with us, if that's all right." The youngest boy nodded, a small smile appearing in front of me.

"I'm Evan." He introduced. I nodded and offered my hand out to him.

"Althea," I took his hand in mine and shook it. "It's nice to finally meet you." Just then, Adam started to wake up, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, looking for me. Evan slightly pulled away from the eldest boy, peering over at Adam. After a couple of seconds, his eyes found mine again.

"Is that the boy with the really cool sword?" I nodded.

"Indeed it is."

"Can I go talk to him?"

"Sure." I said. "But just be careful, he might still be tired. It was a rough battle for all of us." Evan nodded and broke away from the eldest boy, walking over to Adam. I saw them exchange words and soon enough, Adam broke into a grin. It was a tired one, but it was there. I was thankful enough for that.

"I didn't join him, you know." I looked back at the eldest boy; his staff was still in his hand.

"Oh," I nodded. "So, he forced you, then?" The eldest boy nodded, his eyes filled with regret. And somehow, when he responded back to me, I finally noticed that he had a British accent.

"Yes, he kidnapped me from my home back in England. I don't know how, though. That's the thing that puzzles me the most in this situation." I only bit my lip.

"What's your name?" I finally managed to ask.

"It's Alexander." He put out his hand for me to shake but I looked at it. His eyebrows furrowed as he slowly pulled back his hand. "Um, is there something wrong with my hand?" I looked up at him, my eyebrows raised.

"Oh, sorry," I admitted. "There's nothing physically wrong with your hand, no. It's just, I can't touch it."

"And why not?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Because my hand will start to burn. It's quite painful, really."

"I see." He nodded, even though I could tell he was hurt by my statement.

"Look, I'm really sorry. It's nothing personal but it's just we're of the opposite elements and…" He shook his head.

"It's fine, Althea. I understand." I nodded, a meek look appearing on my face. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to face Adam.

"What is it?" I asked. I saw that Adam looked better; he just really needed some sleep, dark circles were under his eyes.

"It's Chandler." That was his only response. I rushed over to Chandler but I couldn't get very far because the waves had somehow made their way towards her, encasing her in a watery, clear coffin. I wasn't worried; I knew that it wasn't going to hurt her. I had a feeling her father knew that she was hurt and he was just lending a hand. I didn't mind, I was glad he was helping her.

I knelt by her side and watched as the water patched her up. It was really cool to watch actually, the peaceful water slowly flushed over her cut, wiping away the leftover blood and leaving her skin anew, like it was before this whole battle happened. It was a couple of minutes before Chandler had received enough energy to open her eyes. The water peeled back and washed away into the sea, leaving Chandler healed and back to normal. She hugged me once she was free and I hugged her back, my body flooding with relief.

"Chandler," I mumbled. She let out a big sigh.

"Althea," I pulled back.

"Do you feel all right?"

"Well, I do look a lot better now, don't I?" Chandler's tone was full of sarcasm and I rolled my eyes, but I smiled anyway.

"You definitely do. And I'm glad." She nodded and looked above my head, finally taking in the fact that there were others in our presence. Alexander and Evan were standing behind Adam and I, we were kneeling in front of Chandler. Lacey stood next to me, her hand on her hip, her lips still inactive.

"Why are they here?" She nodded to Alexander and Evan. I jumped up, walking over to them, standing in the middle of them.

"Chandler, I'd like you to meet Alexander," I gestured to Alexander. He managed a nod towards her. "And this is Evan." I showed her Evan. He smiled at her, waving. Chandler returned a smile and a wave back at Evan.

"It's nice to meet you two," Chandler bit her lip once her eyes floated back to Alexander. "Sorry about the whole trident spiel. That must've really hurt." Her hand idly rubbed her neck. Alexander shrugged her apology off.

"I'm not taking it personally." He simply responded. There was an awkward silence before Chandler broke it.

"Well, I see we have a lot of patients to heal up, Althy." Chandler stood up, brushing the sand off of her hands. I nodded and smiled.

"We sure do."


	14. We Heal

Chandler and I divvied the crowd up; I took Adam and Evan while she took Alexander. I didn't really need healing because once Adam was healed, so was I. It was nice how that worked out; it saved a lot of time, not to mention energy.

Alexander's face showed boredom as Chandler healed him, her hands quietly dancing as she controlled the water. The water washed away the blood like it did for her, and transformed his cheek back to the way it was in only a matter of couple of minutes. The water then traveled to his neck, washing away the red mark the trident left. I saw Chandler bite her lip at that point of the healing process. I knew she felt really bad about it.

Adam sat cross-legged in front of me as he chatted with Evan while I healed him. Evan seemed happy, compared to when I first met him with that fierce seriousness drawn out on his face. I was sort of surprised, really. I blocked out their conversation, concentrating on my hand as it hovered over Adam's arms, healing the battle scratches. I immediately smiled once they disappeared; I loved the fact that my healing power was working again.

Once I was done healing both of his arms, Adam went to hug me but stopped when he saw that Evan was watching. He blushed a bit and incoherently mumbled something like, "I'll go help Chandler now," but I didn't hear it so well. Evan scooted in front of me in the sand, making his khaki shorts even sandier.

"All right, heal me up, baby!" I smirked and rolled my eyes, putting my hand a couple of inches away from his cheek. The light started to glow.

"I can see why Adam likes you," I said, my eyes on his cut. "You have a great sense of humor." He smiled, making me furrow my eyebrows from his sudden movement.

"Thanks." He replied, nodding.

"And I can see why Adam likes you," He looked at me, smiling at my red cheeks. My eyes flickered down, my hand falling from his cheek because it was already healed.

"He does not." I muttered, crossing my arms. "He tells me about girls that he finds pretty and beautiful _all_ of the time." I tapped my chin in thought. "In fact, I think I might even have a list somewhere in my room." Evan's eyes slid over to Adam and he was talking with Alexander. Chandler was busily putting her trident buckle back on her belt. I guess Poseidon had returned that back to her at sometime.

"Eh, the other girls don't matter, Althy." His eyes found mine again. "I can totally see it." I pursed my lips.

"I don't see anything." Evan's eyebrows rose.

"But you care for him, right?"

"Of course I do, he's my best friend." I looked at Adam quickly. Evan nodded and I sighed.

"So, who's your parent?" Evan played with some sand while he responded.

"I don't know who my dad is, but my mom and I, we live in Massachusetts." I nodded and watched him.

"What does she do for a living?"

"She's a tour guide at a museum near our house; she talks about the industrial age and the machines and stuff." He tried to shrug nonchalantly but his face had lit up. "It's pretty neat." I nodded, smiling.

"That's great, Evan."

"I mean, our whole dinner conversation could be about how the machines were made and how they worked!" He sighed, his shoulders falling. "Just thinking about it makes me miss my mom a whole lot." I bit my lip.

"Did Helios steal you too?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'm afraid so. He wanted me to build his 'army' weapons and stuff. And it's not like I'm not good at that, I think he had high expectations of me." I tilted my head.

"How so?"

"He expected me to use them too, you see. That bow I attempted to use was very well built and all, but my hands aren't meant to use them, only create them." I nodded.

"Right, who's your father again?" Evan shook his head.

"I've never met him. But my mom told me I have his knack of building things real good." I bobbed my head slowly, finally seeing that his hands were big and dotted with calluses and scratches. I was deciding on whether or not to call Chandler over. I did anyway.

"Chandler!" Her head snapped towards me from Adam's and she jogged over.

"What's up?"

"We need to decide on Evan's parent."

"Male or female?" She questioned Evan.

"Male."

"Hobbies?"

"He has the power to build things real good." She nodded and I knew she already had the answer.

"Your father is Hephaestus." Evan's eyebrows shot up.

"Really? The blacksmith guy?" Chandler smiled at him and nodded.

"Yep," She said.

"That's so cool!" He exclaimed. Adam walked over to me, Alexander too and he whispered something into my ear to make my eyes go wide: what happened to his dad's corvette?


	15. A Way

I called my parents on a phone from a hotel that was close to the beach, just to let them know that I'm alive. We didn't have any money, but I had persuaded a cranky hotel clerk to allow me to use their phone really quickly. Adam and I stood in a little but official office room behind the main desk in the lobby.

People were staring at us, most likely because of how we looked; our clothes were still bloodied, not to mention sliced and burned from battle. I ignored them and nervously twirled the cord around my finger as it continued to ring. After a couple of suspenseful rings, my mother picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mom," I hesitantly started.

"Althea!" She cried from the other side of the line, her tone sounded angrily relieved. "Where in the world are you? You've been gone for two weeks! And where's Adam? Is he with you? His parents have been more worried than us!" She kept babbling off questions and statements on how angry my parents are at me and how I'm so grounded once we get home. I sighed and decided to answer her.

"Mom, just calm down... Adam and I are fine. But I do have some bad news…" There was a distressed pause before she answered back.

"What is it, Althea?" She asked. I looked at Adam for support as I answered; he was standing next to me.

"We're kind of; well, sort of, in California." My mom exploded.

"What? What do you _mean_ California? How on earth did you get there? You didn't drive, right? That would mean my child broke the law! Oh, honey, our child's a law breaker!" She cried to my dad and I rolled my eyes. He was technically my step father now, but I didn't want to make our relationship awkward, so I called him my dad anyway.

"No, mom, I didn't drive. Adam did."

"In what vehicle?" I could hear my mom discussing something with my dad after she asked. I bit my lip; I was really hoping that this question wouldn't appear in our conversation.

"We took Adam's dad's corvette."

"You should probably mention that we lost it too," Adam said, crossing his arms. I put an impatient hand up, covering the lower part of the phone with my free hand.

"We'll deal with that once we get home." I responded to him and my mom finally got back on the line. And somehow, she seemed a bit calmer; I didn't think that was possible.

"How are you going to get home?" My eyes flickered from Adam's and then down to the ground.

"Um, we're still thinking about that, really. We do have somewhat of a plan, though." I heard my mom let out a tired sigh.

"Will I see you again?" She questioned me, making me smile sadly.

"Of course you will, mom." I felt that sensation of burning in my throat, my vision blurring as tears formed. "I promise."

"All right, Althea. I guess this is goodbye for now." I nodded.

"Yes, I guess so. Goodbye, mom."

"Goodbye, honey." She was the first to hang up; I knew she was disappointed in me. That probably hurt more than the homesickness that replaced the guilt. I rested the phone back on the receiver and looked up at Adam. His eyebrows furrowed with concern and he took my hand, giving it a squeeze. I immediately smiled.

"Althea!" My eyes darted to Evan as he sneakily jogged into the room. "Chandler knows a way to get us home."

"Well, lead the way." I said. Adam's hand and mine left each other's as we followed Evan out of the hotel's entrance and towards the dock.

Chandler had her hands on her hips as she surveyed the floating boats at the dock. I joined by her side, my arms crossed. I heard Adam and Evan talking from behind me. Alexander stood stiffly beside Chandler; his eyes were squinting because of the sun.

"So what's your plan?" She jumped a bit but looked at me over her shoulder.

"We could take a boat back, Althy. It won't cost us anything and we'd be back in a matter of no time."

"All right, all right," I nodded. "I like the sound of that." Chandler nodded this time.

"I just don't see a boat big enough for the five of us. The majority of them are for two people, maybe three." I shrugged.

"We can make it work. Evan will sit on my lap or something, if he has to."

"That's kind of dangerous, though." She contemplated but I shook my head.

"It won't compare to the danger I'll be in once I get home." I brought my hands together, turning around to look at Adam and Evan.

"Okay, guys. Follow Chandler's instructions and we'll be home soon." Adam and Evan nodded, walking over to Chandler. Chandler finally chose a boat; it looked big enough to fit us all in, surprisingly. It was a plain white with some blue designs on the side of it. It wasn't that flashy altogether, which was just what we needed. Chandler would be driving it since…well, you know.

We all climbed aboard, Chandler somehow had managed to unhook it from the dock and she walked over to the driver's side. It required a key, but that was no problem, she had the engine running soon enough. I don't know how, but I didn't question it.

Adam and Evan sat on a small bench that was across from Alexander and I, we occupied the other bench on the boat, and Alexander's staff still took up his hands. I didn't know how he got it, but I'm sure there was a really cool back-story to it, especially since his mother was the Titan goddess of the moon.

Chandler pulled away from the dock and sped off into the ocean. I smiled as I watched Adam and Evan vividly talked about something. I knew everything was going to be okay.


	16. We Drop The Rest Off

We dropped Alexander off first. Chandler had somehow managed to get to England faster than I expected. Once we were on land, I awkwardly walked him to his house and he led the way. I guess it wasn't that bad, really. I was kind of sad to see him go. He was one of us now, even if it didn't seem like it. I promised him that we would keep in touch.

He lived in a small apartment that was a creamy white, well, that's from what I could tell, it was late at night in England. Flowers occupied boxes beneath the windows. I didn't know how they stayed alive here; all I heard about England is that it rains a lot and that it isn't very sunny. Alexander shoved his hand in his pocket as he searched for his key to the house, his staff under his arm this time. He gave me a meek look when he discovered that it wasn't there.

"I guess I forgot to grab my key before Helios kidnapped me." He said as he looked from the ground and up to me. I managed a shrug.

"I hate it when that happens." I was trying to be funny but he didn't laugh.

"Well, now I'm in a rut because my father isn't home and my mother…" He drifted off as his eyes flickered up to the sky; he let out a sigh at the moon that hung in the air before his eyes went back to me. "She can't really help me out here."

"Hmm…" I tapped my chin. "Maybe we could pick the lock or you could climb through the window or something?" Alexander shook his head.

"It's all right, Althea. I just remembered that a friend of mine lives across the street from me. I can wait there until my father gets back." I bit my lip.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive." He held and I nodded.

"Okay, then." I responded but then I paused, my voice small. "I guess this is goodbye for now." Alexander nodded.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is." He held his hand out but then pulled it away, remembering what I had told him. He then rubbed his neck, trying to hide the fact that he was trying to shake my hand. A frown accompanied his action. I sighed with defeat and ended up hugging him. It still hurt me to do so but not as much as before, maybe because there was a barrier of clothes or something. I felt his arms hesitantly wrap around my back.

"Goodbye, Alexander." I felt his hand rest on the back of my head, making him cringe a bit.

"Goodbye, Althea."

Chandler looked up at me once I returned to the boat. She could sense the small amount of regret I felt.

"Well, how did it go?" I climbed back on board; the boat suddenly shook a little because of my movement.

"It was sad." I said and she raised an eyebrow at me. "What I mean is that I'm so used to him being in the gang now, even if he did try to kill us at first, that it's like we won't be complete or whole anymore." Chandler nodded but didn't say anything. She just revved up the engine again. I nearly fell on my butt when the boat sped off in the other direction. I pushed some hair behind my ear; the breeze made it tickle my nose. Lacey was sitting on the bench, now that Alexander was gone. She still hasn't talked since we rescued her; I was getting kind of worried. I sat next to her on the bench.

We dropped Evan off next but Adam decided to deliver him to his door this time. I gave Evan a big hug before he left the boat, though. I also gave him the number to my house phone and Adam's, just in case he was ever attacked by a monster and he needed help. I did the same with Alexander, right before I left; I managed to slip a piece of paper with my number on it into his pocket.

I decided that even if we couldn't stick together, we would either way. We almost were forced to, really. We backed each other up because surviving in this world is hard and no one should do it alone.

I sighed as I waved back at Evan while he and Adam walked away from the boat. I plumped back down next to Lacey and rested a hand under my chin. I would miss him just as much as Alexander. It's crazy how you can go to hating someone to befriending them in a short amount of time. It's all about survival, really.

Adam returned soon after, which I thought was a bit odd. These two guys have been basically inseparable ever since they met. Wouldn't that make it harder for them to separate?

Adam and I came to the conclusion that we couldn't drop Chandler off because the rest of us would be lost without her watery guidance. I suggested that she could come home with us and call her mom from there. Chandler seemed okay with that and Lacey could do the same too, she didn't object. I knew that her parents would be eagerly waiting for any news on her daughter's whereabouts.

Before I knew it, it was nighttime. I felt sleepy but I found that I couldn't fall asleep. I guess I was still running on the natural fuel of adrenaline. However, that didn't mean Adam was awake; he was out like a light. I smiled at him and moved off of the bench so he could sleep on it. It wasn't the most comfy bed ever, but it was something. He deserved to rest, he fought hard.

I sat down next to Lacey and leaned my back against the boat. Lacey's eyes were on the other side of the boat, watching the calm waves. I sighed and finally made my eyes look at her. She looked sadly shocked or something. I couldn't place my finger on the mixed emotion that currently inhabited her face and composure too. When we were at camp in Italy, she was the one who was always smiling and eagerly chatting away; even if the sun was the hottest that day and we were all cranky from the heat and sweat that soaked our clothes. She didn't mind at the least right now. The pressure of the guilt made me cave.

"Lacey, is everything all right?" I quietly asked. "I mean, you're not talking. I kind of miss it." Lacey didn't look away but I saw a hint of a smile flutter across her lips. It seemed more like it was a smirk, though.

"I'm fine, Althea. I'm just tired, that's all." She finally looked at me, helplessly shrugging a bit.

"Even when you were tired you still talked. Come on, you can tell me what's wrong. I won't tell anyone." I pleaded with her but she shook her head.

"There's nothing to tell," She bit her lip. "But I guess I'm still scared out of my mind that I'll get recaptured or some ridiculous thing like that." I wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"No one will ever lay a finger on you again, Lacey. That's another thing I promise to you." Now Lacey smirked this time.

"Oh, I know, especially after you made me watch you all fight like _that_."

I started to laugh. And I knew she was back.


	17. They Say It's My Birthday

I felt that same rush of relief when we arrived safely to my house. I was surprised to find that the neighborhood was quiet, even if I could feel the unrest mainly emanating from my house and from Adam's too. Chandler, Adam and Lacey followed me up to the porch and I rang the doorbell once we were there.

I switched from foot to foot with happy nervousness as I waited for one of my parents to answer the door. Soon enough, I heard the dogs barking and running up to the door, accompanied with my mother's footsteps.

"Coming!" She informed us from the inside before she answered the door. When she opened it, it took her a couple of seconds to actually notice who that I was and that I was standing in front of her, not to mention totally fine and in one piece. Her eyes widened but a wide smile spread onto her lips quickly after. "Althea!" She mumbled and tightly embraced me. I hugged her back with just as much force.

"Mom," I whispered into her shoulder. I heard another set of footsteps come from behind her.

"What's going o-" My stepfather stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway behind my mother once he saw that I was back. I pulled away from my mother and walked to him. I gave him a hug that was just as big as my mother's.

"Hey, Dad," I stated but I was concerned when he didn't hug me back right away. He may have still been in shocked disbelief or something. But soon enough, he finally wrapped his arms around my back.

"Hey, Althea," After he said that, I heard more footsteps coming from inside of the house, they were quick with worry and concern. Adam looked up at the doorway and smiled.

"Mom! Dad!" He ran inside and his parents both eagerly hugged him. Once at a time, though. It was great to see their happiness unfold in front of me as they studied him; his mother's hands were on his cheeks as she surveyed his clothing and current condition. I think they were surprised that he looked fine. Maybe the fact that everyone was healthy because of me could knock off some weeks when Adam and I got grounded for the rest of our lives.

"How on earth did you get Lacey back? Was she still in Verona when you found her or someplace else?" This was about the fiftieth question my mother has asked me today. But I don't think that that number was accurate enough, I lost count a while ago. I wasn't too good with numbers.

"Well, I do know I didn't get her back by myself, Mom. It took a lot of teamwork on this one." I saw Chandler slowly start to smile with pride; she was sitting next to me on the couch in our living room. "But no, she wasn't in Verona. She was in Yuma, Arizona."

"Do you know who kidnapped her?" Adam's dad asked from the chair that was across from us. His wife, Adam's mother, sat in a kitchen sea that was next to the chair. Adam and Chandler both looked at me. But only Adam spoke.

_"Should we actually tell them or make something up?" _He asked me, his eyebrows arched. I nervously played with the fringe of my clean shirt while I decided the answer.

_"I think we should. You know, just to hide the fact we battled a Titan. We don't want to freak them out…as much as we already have." _Adam nodded and so did Chandler; it was as if she received the final decision telepathically from Adam. I looked back at my parents.

"A man kidnapped Lacey, mom and dad. I don't know why or how, but what I do know is that he was absolutely crazy." My parents nodded.

"Well, of course he was!" My mother scolded, crossing her arms. I had a feeling that she wouldn't letting me be going anywhere without her by my side anymore. Little did she know that I wouldn't need her for my protection, she would most likely need me for that. Adam's mother spoke up.

"But, he's dead, right?" My eyes flew to Adam's and he caught my gaze, already understanding what I asked him. So, he answered that question for me.

"Yes, he is. It turns out that he was wanted for a lot of crimes," He paused, collection his thoughts to come up with a whole other story; he was stumbling over his words. "And somehow, the police showed up and shot him dead." Chandler nodded.

"We later found out that the building Lacey was in was his main hideout or something and the police were searching for it for days. And then, they finally found it. But the shooting part? That was pretty gruesome." She said. My parents uneasily looked at each other; my father's face was slowly starting to turn a light shade of green. He wasn't one for gory films or anything like that. I decided to interject.

"But the good thing to remember is that we're all safe and sound, not to mention alive."

"Yeah," Adam nodded and Chandler bobbed her head in agreement too. My parents sighed and shrugged, not really knowing how to respond. At least Adam's parents were taking this a bit better.

"But, Adam," His father sat up more in his chair and he leaned forward, his eyes directly on us. "Where's my corvette?"


	18. I Meet My Dad

One of my parent's presents to me was a car. It wasn't new, though, it was their old car that sat in the garage for many years. I've seen it ever since I was fourteen. The only thing that could possibly be different with it was the fact that it wasn't covered in a coat of dust now. I saw them cleaning it a couple of days ago. Way to kill the element of surprise, guys.

After the party, Adam decided that it would be cool to take a spin in the car, but with only one catch: me as the driver. My parents didn't mind because they were hurriedly cleaning up the backyard, burying the happiness of my aging in dismally black trash bags. Adam's parents minded, nonetheless. You could say that they were still red faced with the news of the corvette.

However, the car drive was nice, even if it took place in a slightly empty grocery store parking lot. Adam told me a lot of tips and suggestions while on the road. But, at the end of the drive, I ended up making the care face an open spot of trees where the sun was slowly setting; making us put our visors down so that the bright orange haze of it wouldn't blind us. I didn't mind the light, though.

I laid my head back on the headrest and let out a big sigh, my hands falling from the steering wheel and into my lap. Adam merely stared out the windshield, he wasn't saying much. Crickets chirped loudly from the outside of the car, our windows were rolled down.

I soon found that my eyes were looking at him. He had changed a lot from when we left to go get Lacey back. But, it was a good change: he grew stronger, physically and mentally. I smirked to myself; he was totally ready to face college this coming fall.

I would miss him and ultimately, by very lonely. I guess I was the only one this trip didn't ready me for what was coming. Since he was my one and only best friend, I guess I thought that I wouldn't need anyone else…until this fall.

He said that he would call or email me at least every day, but I doubted that he would. Once you get sucked into the college atmosphere, your friends usually get left in the dust because one sees and meets so many other faces there. _Great, _I thought to myself, _I'm going to be all dusty. _

Adam's eyes finally met mine and he gave me a small smile, sneaking his hand off of his lap to get to my hand. He squeezed it, just like he always does; I guess he must've seen the deep distress in my eyes. That's usually how we functioned, if you couldn't already tell. He continued to hold my hand as he spoke.

"You know I'm going to miss you, Althy." My gaze fell and I let out a sigh.

"I sure hope so." I ingeniously mumbled and I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye.

"But, what I don't see what the big problem is about me leaving. It's not like I'm going to forget you or something." My eyes hesitantly met his again, I forced a meek smile.

"But, that _is_ what I'm scared of, Adam. I mean, you're going to meet a lot of people at college, and…" I would've continued, but Adam put up his hand, stopping me.

"That is true: I will meet a lot of other people." He said. "But, none of them will even meet your high standards." I felt myself smiling, my eyes on the radio. I didn't respond, but I felt him place a kiss on my cheek.

But, that's not what made me look up.

A bright light made us both have to cover our eyes, Adam more than me. I blinked once the light went away and in front of our car stood a young man. He didn't look that much older than Adam, really.

"Althea," He announced as he made his way over to the side of the car. He opened my door and opened his arms out to me. "Come and give Dad a hug!" Adam gave me the strangest look, I was shocked myself.

"Um," I started. "Who are you?" The man's arms slightly fell in disappointment for me not recognizing him.

"Can't you tell who I am?" He gave me a positive smile, which didn't match how he sounded; he looked in the side view mirror, his Hollywood white teeth sparkling in his reflection. I only continued to stare at him.

"I'm afraid not. Sorry." I kept my apology short. I saw the man roll his eyes and he turned directly towards me. He gave me another kind of smile, which looked horribly familiar; I found that his smile was like mine. That's when it clicked in my brain.

"You're Apollo?" He nodded proudly as he stood up.

"In the absolutely awesome flesh," I unclicked my seatbelt and got out of the car, officially looking up at him. He was pretty tall, just like me. This only made me smile.

I soon saw that Adam joined me by my side; he was sizing the god up. You could say that Apollo returned the favor; one of his eyebrows was perched.

"Who's your friend, Althea?" He continued to study Adam.

"Oh, this is Adam, Dad." Calling him my father sounded foreign, almost unreal. But, overall, pretty cool. I saw that Apollo's eyes sparkle in recognition at his name, a sly smile appearing on his lips.

"Ah, so _you're_ the one called Adam." Apollo's gaze went up to the sky for a couple of seconds before they returned back to Adam. "Your father told me to tell you that he approves." Adam gave him a questioning look, but then Apollo twitched his head towards me. Adam and I, in a matter of seconds, looked like tomatoes because we were blushing that much. Adam cleared his throat, glancing at the grocery store over his shoulder.

"So, um, I'm going to go get some snacks." He then abruptly turned and left, walking for the building. I watched him leave; I don't think I could look at my father the same way again. Once I did, I discovered that he still had that same smile on his lips. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, if you keep your lips like that, they're going to stay in that position forever." I saw Apollo then smirk, his face returning to his normal look.

"C'mon, Althea. It's not every day a god can come down for his daughter's birthday."

We ended up sitting on the hood of the car, mainly talking. He asked me about school and what not; along with if I would be doing any operas. He then informed me that he was always one for the theatre. It's not like I couldn't tell, he started to quote Shakespeare then and there.

"But, what I want to know most of all is, how is your mother doing?" He asked me. His question shocked me, he sounded different in a way. Fragile, I guess it was, unlike his player self. "I dearly miss her flute playing." I saw that he got a faraway look in his eyes. "You see, when she was in college, I would always attend every one of her recitals." He slowly started to smile a genuine smile. "Oh, Althea, she was great." I smirked.

"We should trade places, then." I joked. "Because I have to hear her greatness every day," I saw a hint of a smirk appear on my dad's lips, but he only nodded.

"I know. Sometimes I can hear her, but it's rare now." I was the one who nodded this time, he shrugged. "My sunshine reception is quite unruly at some points." I smirked, but Apollo's head snapped towards the horizon, I didn't notice that the moon was now majestically floating in the dark sky. I wondered where Adam was.

"My sister is calling me." He stood up, but looked at me. "It was nice talking with you, Althea." I sighed and slightly frowned; I was secretly wishing that I wouldn't have to hear those words. This was one of the rare moments I would get to speak with him. He frowned when he saw the look on my face.

"Don't worry, Althea. I'm always here." And with that, he gave my shoulder a squeeze and a reassuring smile before disappearing in a flash of light again. It wasn't as bright when I first experienced it. I guessed he was just as sad as me.

Like father like daughter, right?


	19. Epilogue: A Chimera Steals My Spotlight

It was the opening night for the show that I was in at my school. From where I stood on stage, it seemed like everyone that I knew came out in order to support me. It made sense; I was one of the leads.

My heart was beating with adrenaline as I sung the happy lyrics to my fellow actress; I was trying not to fumble over them, forgetting them. I prayed that my mind wouldn't blank on me. And yes, I knew what you're thinking: _But, Althea, why would you do that? You are the daughter of Apollo, after all. _Well yes, I am, but let me remind you that I may be the daughter of the god of music, but that doesn't mean I get a free pass of being absolutely perfect. It means that I had to work just as hard as the others, not to mention be nervous as the others.

My gaze then went out towards the audience as I sang for them; I couldn't see anyone in specific, though. The bright, luminescent light was a haze, blocking my ultimate view of the large audience. I knew where Chandler, Adam and my mom and stepfather were sitting, however. They occupied a good amount of the last row of the first section of seats.

I nearly stopped singing when I heard a strange noise coming from outside of the theatre, it sounded like something was impatiently pounding against the doors. My eyes flickered over to the set of doors nervously, I saw that some of the ushers were giving the doors questioning glances over their shoulders, but they continued to attempt to ignore it. I saw their eyes eventually fall back on me.

However, on my most dramatic and final line yet, the thing that was pounding on the doors won its fight with the doors. They busted open with a loud noise, revealing an odd looking creature. I heard the orchestra come to a suddenly awful stop in their music, the violins literally screeching to a halt. I saw their entire heads fly towards the door. You would think that the conductor would cue the screaming because that's what happened next, along with people getting up and hurriedly running for the door. The creature that stood in the doorway let out an utterly horrific growl in response, as to say: _I'm here_.

I'll admit it, I felt bamboozled: this_ thing_ stole my spotlight!

I saw the lights urgently come up around me, letting me get an even better look at the beast. I saw that the creature had a head of a lion, but the rest of its body was made up of a goat. The goat's head was included in the picture, it prominently was attached to its back, and I was surprised that it didn't hit its head on the top of the doorway or something. I was also surprised to see that its tail was a full-fledged snake; its hissing accompanied the screams and shuffles of people's feet as they eagerly left the theatre.

I turned around and looked around the back of the stage; the rest of the cast was giving me strange looks. Some of them even cowardly bolted from the stage when they saw the creature take a mere step towards the stage. I rolled my eyes and turned back around towards the audience.

I instantly felt the pressure of my bow appearing in my left hand;it glowed heroically in the fluorescent lighting.

My eyes then fell on Chandler and Adam; they were standing up by their seats. Chandler already had her trident in her hand, a wide, prideful smile lining her lips. Adam's sword was in its regular form, humming and glowing with expectant electricity along the shining, silver blade. I then felt my quiver appear on my back.

I didn't have to count the arrows; I knew that they were all there and ready to go.


End file.
